Kill to Love and Love to Hide A Secret
by alwayscreatinggirl8
Summary: Naruto is on the verge to take any girl he sees and have her. He has been living a double life, not even his friends know. He meets an interesting girl who has the same life like him... Can they both work out their problems? NarutoxOC. Angst? Maybe?
1. Adjusting

A new story. It's another OC fanfic. but with Naruto, hope you enjoy reading. I'll see you in the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The sound of the axe hitting a body, slashing their skin. The sound of blood hitting the floor, blood splattering all over myself. The sound of killing someone priceless. The way the persons lifeless eyes looks at me as I stab open their bodies, makes me feel sorry for them, but at the same time, makes me feel so alive and great to be me and not them.

My axe hits the male body one last time before ripping it out and spraying blood all over the floor and myself. Stabbing them takes so much work. I drop down to my knees and see the dead body in front of me, a pool of dark blood forms around us and I can see the stabs on his back. Poor man, he didn't do anything wrong. He only murdered his wife, his wife robbed three national banks, and killed thirty civilians.

It was a good thing they didn't have a child. Killing young criminals is a tough thing for me to do, I'm only sixteen. I've killed about twenty kids and nineteen kids my age. Fifteen adults, but adults are like top missions so it's hard to do it, adults know what they are doing, they don't mess up. It's a game of hide-and-seek.

But with me, you'll end up losing for sure. I spy on my target, follow their movements, I've even talked and became friends with one of past targets. What a nice family they were, mom and dad kidnapping. While the ten-year old daughter committed animal cruelty abuse and the fifteen year old son... raped about three adult women repeatedly. They were on the wanted list.

The mans blood touches my hands and I can see his eyelids are still open. With my bloody fingers, I close his eyes forever and dribble his blood on his face. I have a small prayer for him.

_May he rest in peace._

_May the angels of hell receive him._

_May the angels of heaven bless him._

_Let his soul rest for good._

_Amen._

"BELINDA MAYANA!" I snap my head and see my partner running down the stairs. Her face is flustered and annoyed.

She's carrying a notebook, she always carries her notebook with her. It's to keep track and record everything, I have one too but I only write in it at night. I do carry my backpack with me all the time, as she walks over to me I take out a piece of candy and start eating it. I wiped the blood on my jeans and pop one sour worm in my mouth.

My blank expression makes her even more mad. I suck on another gummy worm and she stands over me and the dead body.

"Belinda. You only need to hit twice! Once the body is dead, _you don't need to keep killing them!_" she slams her notebook on her thigh and puts her hands on her hips.

I chew loudly and with a loud slurp, I swallow the sour worms. "...So?" she blinks her eyes twice and they become wide.

"_BECAUSE IT MAKES MORE OF A MESS!" _She throws her arms around in exaggeration. She huff and sighs loudly and walks around the body.

"Who is this?"

"The husband." I shove three more sour worms in my mouth and feel my mouth fill with saliva.

"Are you sure?" she bends down and write some things down. I slurp down the saliva and a bit of worm.

"Yeah, he had a tattoo of his wife's name on his left arm. See?" I take the guy's left arm and out reveals the tattoo. She nods her head and continues writing. I blankly drop the arm and continue eating.

I see her write in her notebook and she ends it quickly. She closes it and stands up, "Okay, help me put the bodies in the bag." she has the bags set up.

I groan but get up. The wife is laying across the room, we start with the husband. I put my bag on their couch and pick up the guy's feet, of course he's heavy but it's nothing major. We move the body where the open bag is and I recap the killings.

_I knock on the door. Twice. I hear what appears to be the husband named Mike. But I call him husband, I hear him call out, "Coming!" I can't wait. My partner is standing on a window sill on the second floor of the house, she flashes me her thumb indicating that the window is open. She gets in quietly. _

_"Hello, may I help you?"_

_"Yes, I am a sales person and I just want to talk to you about a few things." _

_"O-Okay. It won't take long will it?"_

_"Not at all! I just want to tell you what it is and drop a flyer!"_

_"Okay, come in." he lets me in._

_"Thank you!" I step in his house and see his stairs behind us. He sits me down. I have my backpack next to me._

_"I'll go get a glass of water for you- uh so what's this sale about?" he heads into the kitchen. I take out my axe._

_"Oh we are selling some women's fashion hats for a good cause! Would like to buy one?" I follow him to the kitchen with my axe behind me._

_"Sorry, but I have no interest." his back is to me._

_On my tip toes, I stand in his kitchen. I see a picture of his wife and watch as he gets cookies out of the cupboard. I tighten the axe around my fingers._

_"Are you sure? Buy a pretty hat for a pretty woman... do you have any chocolate cookies? I don't like strawberry..." he doesn't turn around._

_"I'll check. And no, I don't have anyone in my life, my wife actually died a few weeks ago." he looks in another cupboard. I keep my stand on his table and ready my axe._

_"Oh... how did she die?" I get ready and get on top of the table. I grip my axe more and be quiet. His response is slow but he soon answers._

_"... Well she got badly sick and yeah. I got a tattoo of her name on my left arm to remember her." he sets a few cookies on a plate._

_"What kind of sick?"_

_"Just a disease in her stomach... well... she got a stroke." _

_"So what was it? Stroke or disease?" he doesn't say anything._

_"Listen lady, it's none of your busi-" he turns around with the cookies, leaving my drink behind._

_"LIAR!" I shout at him and throw my axe at him. He dodges by a split second._

_He throws the plate at me, I jump with my foot in the air and kick him to the floor. He punches me in the nose, making me bleed right away he kicks me and gets on top of me now._

_"WHAT DO YOU... WANT?! LITTLE... BITCH!" He keeps punching me in my face, stomach, and head. He goes for my hair and feel a few strands pull from my hair._

_"AAAH!" I knee him in his junk and pull him to the counter. I send my fist to his jaw. I use the counter as my weapon and bash his head on it._

_Blood forming on his face, he catches me off guard and he uses his hands to push my head against the counter. I drop to the floor and feel my blood dripping down my face. I can't react as his hands grabs my head and slams me against a cupboard, feel my face gush out more blood._

_He's bashing my head next to where my axe landed, he's too stupid to use it so I grab my axe in between smashes. _

_"AAAH!" In a quick swipe, I swing my axe towards him and cut his right arm. Enough to have blood splatter all over me and his white cupboards._

_I kick him, making him land on the table. And smack the axe to his stomach, his pure red blood jumps out and lands all over him and me he gasps for air. He still has energy left to kick me, sending me to the ground._

_He flips himself over on the table, and I see him fall. I regain some sense and watch him try to escape its pathetic, I have him now and he won't escape from me. I touch my numbing face and my hand fills with blood again, I don't care they feel like small cuts._

_I get up, see him get to the living room, I laugh, walk to him. He stops trying to crawl away, his eyes filled with tears._

_"What do you want from me...?"_

_"Tell me the truth. Did you kill your wife?" _

_"I-I don't know what you're talkin' abou-"_

_"DID YOU MURDER YOU WIFE?!"_

_"YES! ALRIGHT! HAPPY?! I'M NOT PROUD OF IT!"_

_"SHOW ME YOUR LEFT ARM." He does. There's a tattoo of his wife's name, Marrie._

_"IS MARRIE YOUR WIFE?"_

_"...YES!" He looks scared. I hold my axe and my grip tightens._

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"I'm going to kill you... rest in peace!"_

_"No! NOOO-" I cut him off short with my axe._

_"Belinda! I found his wife! I FOUND HIS WIFE! UNDER THE FLOOR OF HIS BEDROOM!"_

_"THAT'S GOOD! I HAVE THE MAN HELD DOWN!" I lie to her and strike my axe for the third time._

_"GOOD! DO IT!"_

"Belinda! Were you even listening to me?! Earth to Belinda..."

"WHAT. What I miss?" we're both sitting on his couch and she waves his hand at me.

"I have been talking to you! Don't worry, I didn't say a lot just asking you If I should see how much damage you made in the kitchen. Should I?" she has a goofy smile and narrows her eyes at me.

"Well... let's go see."

"Belinda... ohmygosh! What did you do?" we step into the messy kitchen and we try to avoid the cookies on the ground.

Only a few cabinets are lightly sprayed with dry blood, one part of the counter is actually smeared in his blood. My partner runs her fingers over the cabinet where my axe landed, a small hole cut out. She sees a glass of water in the corner of the counter, far away from the mess.

She hands me the glass, "You seem thirsty." I scoff at her but take the glass, I drown the water in seconds water running down my chin. She gets a rag and runs it under the sink.

"Here, wash your hands and I'm gonna use this rag for your face. Do you have any bandages in your bag?"

"Yeah, just a few though. I'm starting to run out."

"I'll go get them." she hurries to get my bag and comes right back. She sets my stuff on the table and takes out the two rolls of bandages and a small bottle of alcohol. My hands are already clean and washed, just my sweater that's in blood.

"Here sit down." I do as she says and sit on the table next to my stuff. She first cleans my face with the wet rag.

It feels cold and I feel my cuts starting to sting. She keeps cleaning my face, I see her set the rag down and it's covered in blood. She goes to the sink again and cleans the rag for the alcohol. She comes back and starts to heal me.

"So," she dabs a bit of alcohol on the rag, "The big day is coming. Are you excited?" she places the rag on my forehead and I feel the sharp pain. I wince loudly, she only puts more pressure.

"Of course I'm not excited! Nor happy. Why, are you?" she cleans my forehead and applies a bandage over my forehead. She applies more alcohol on the rag and puts it on the left side of my forehead.

"I mean, I'm not but I'm kinda excited for my life... to actually start. We spent all our childhood years and half our teenage years killing wanted criminals, it's time for us to have our 'normal' life." she applies a bandage to my other wound and start on my cheek.

"Especially you! You're only sixteen! Sixteen and an assassinator?" She applies the last few bandages and checks my nose.

"Is your nose okay?"

"Yeah, and besides, we work for the government! Who would give up that job?!" she cleans my nose as I talk and puts away everything. I feel the thick bandages on my forehead and I feel tired.

"Okay Belinda, we don't _actually _work for the government! Our bosses work with the government, we were just trained under the government! Along with five hundred other people!"

"Yeah but out of those five hundred, we were the best." she smiles as she puts away my stuff.

"True, but if it wasn't for my mother I would never have done this! Your only better than me because you have no parents to begin with! You grew up with estranged people millions of miles away! I don't know maybe ir's just me but I actually want to have a normal life like my dad... finally be able to meet him." she closes my bag and sits next to me.

She fixes her ponytail and keeps talking, "My parents are divorced. My mother- who is one of our bosses wanted me to do this, I only got to talk to my dad through phone calls and now that our bosses are letting us go I might have a chance to actually meet my father... be normal and spend time with. If you weren't here, you'd be at a foster home reading or being the unpopular, geeky girl!" she sighs and just stares at me.

"Yeah... but," I don't go on. We both know it, but to remind her again would pain me. She looks at me and wants me to go on.

"Joselyn, you do know that your mother is sending us to a school made for us. Right?" Joselyn, my partner and friend nods her but she smiles big.

"I don't mind that! It's better for us! We'll be able to make new friends who are like us! We won't be total outcasts because of who we are, or what we have been through! And my mom told me that there are SOME kids like us. Most are normal, but I'm excited. Aren't you?"

"..." I put my head down and not say a word. She holds my head and asks again.

"Why are you not excited? You should be the most excited, you're gonna get to meet your adoptive parents, and your sister for the first time!"

"Well, I'm not like you! I don't think I'll become sociable like that!" I snap my fingers at her and go on, "Why didn't my adoptive parents meet me when they first got me? I only know that they also used to do work like us, AND that they do have a daughter the same age as me, the only other thing I know is that their daughter did training but never did any missions, they wanted me to do them. But, also your mom and my other boss. See, you still got to be protected I. HAD. TO. PROTECT. MYSELF."

"But-"

"No! That's why I don't want to leave! I grew up liking this job, liking this lifestyle! And I don't want to change it! You know, every Sunday when your mom took you for diner I always stayed to train more. I... _envied_ you! Your saying that your mom forced you and all that, but I HAD NO choice since I was born! I will be happy for you, and be supportive of you but... I don't think I'm ready. Just needed you to know that."

I get off the table and walk to the living room with my bag. She follows me, "You're right." I turn around to see her in front of me. She holds out her arms, "And I'm sorry. I'm going to do my best to be there for you too." her lips slowly form a crooked smile.

She has her arms out and she hugs me. I usually don't get hugs, she's the only I hug and she always feels comforting with her smile like her mother's and I can feel the reassurance in her hugs. We part away as we hear cars parking outside, and people walking. We hear a knock and Joselyn opens the door to Hanna, our investigator behind her is Anna, our medic person. Soon, more people come to check the bodies and pace out, Hanna comes to us and she high fives us and goes back to work.

"Ladies, a ride is arranged for you. We got a call from Linda, she wants you to clean out your locker and rooms and prepare to resign. Come now." This tall man talks to us and we follow his orders.

"Our last mission, huh? Good way to end it, eh Joselyn?" she laughs behind me as we get into this black car.

"Yep, and in two day we will be attending High School! Woo...!"

"Why Friday though? Going to school on a Friday. Ugh." we sit side by side. Our backpacks and her notebook in between us.

She laughs and says, "At least we don't have to do Finals before winter break!" my eyes go wide.

"Really?"

She nods her head smiling, "Yeah, today is the first day of December so it'd be impossible for us to catch up with the other students. My mom said we are only going to take a small test for each class. Then winter break!" she laughs more as I make a funny face of victory.

"_Yessssuh!" _I raise my fist in the air and do wiggle my hips.

"_Orale! Muy Chingon!" _she breaks out laughing as I keep talking in spanish.

"You know for a Mexican, you don't really look like it! More American!"

"You too! Just your light brown skin needs to be mo' white." I laugh with her as she looks at her arms.

She grabs my arm and we compare, "Well, your face seems white but your arms are a _bit _tanner than mine! Oh well, it doesn't matter we both _amigas_!" She smiles at me and laughs. I laugh with her and we continue talking.

* * *

"Bye Joselyn! I'll see you at school tomorrow! Have fun with your dad!" I wave to her as she starts to get in the car with her mom.

She smiles at me and yells, "Thanks! Good luck meeting your parents! And your sister! Yep, see you too! Bye!" she gets in and waves at me one last time. I wave too and watch as the car drives away.

I smile at the fading car. I feel a big hand on my shoulder, I turn and see my bodyguard behind me with my suitcases, "Are you ready ma'am?" he smiles.

"Yes, let's go see my new home." I get in the car and wait for him to get in.

He drives out and we go see my new apartment, I can't wait.

"This is it? Really?!" My bodyguard drops the last of my suitcases in the middle of the living room/room. My bodyguard looks at me.

He explains, "Ma'am, this is the only thing Linda could afford. She paid the first rent, but next week you're going to have to pay." I look at him in disbelief.

"What?! Joselyn's mom paid for this?! Uh- how much is rent?"

"About three hundred."

"WHAT?! I don't have money to pay this joint!" I walk in the kitchen, which only takes me two steps. And see only a fridge and sink.

"Yes, so either get a job. Linda told me to tell you this, to either get a job or live with her daughter." I go back to the living room and check the bathroom, right next to the living room.

"Live with Joselyn? At her dads house? Well, it's certainly not a bad idea... but I'll see if I can find a job first."

"But ma'am, you don't have experience with any normal jobs. It will be hard for you to 'fit in' if I must say. It might be better to live with Linda's daughter." I see that the bathroom only has a toilet and a tub. I guess the sink is also my bathroom sink.

I walk back to the living room and nod, "Yeah... maybe. I'll call Joselyn tonight and see. Thank you." he nods his head.

"You are welcome. Have a nice night!"

"You too." he walks out the door. I shut the door and walk around more.

There is nothing else to see though. I don't think I can fit another person here, the living is already full with my suitcases and my room is the living room!

"Foolishness..." I mutter under my breath. I move some suitcases around and get dressed for my meeting with my adoptive parents tonight. It's at seven, I have an hour to get ready.

"Foolishness." I say as I get ready.

* * *

The resturant I am meeting them is not far from where I live, I just took a cab. I wait in a table of the restaurant, the name is 'Hyuga' on the list, I guess their last name is Hyuga they must be Asian or something. Most likely Japanese, I wonder what my sisters name is 'Sakura', 'Yui', 'Yuri'? I hope it's a pretty name. I wonder if she's nice I don't want to deal with a bratty sister. Is she smart? Is she pretty?

Does she dark brunette hair like me? Does she ave brown eyes like me? Is she skinny? Or more curvy like me? Is she flat chested like me, or will she have a big set? Is she taller than me or shorter? What about her parents? I'll find out soon.

I'm wearing black leggings with a decorative top with a small vest. I see a girl my age with what looks to be her very handsome boyfriend walking towards me, I panic as they keep walking and the very pretty girl smiles at me. They sit down next to me and I panic even more but it hits me, it's my sister.

"Are you Belinda? Belinda Mayana?" she looks at me with these beautiful lavender eyes.

"Y-Yes." she smiles and her eyes glimmer. She gets up, I do what she does and she hugs me. Yep, my sister. My freakin' beautiful sister.

"So nice to meet you! My sister!" She smiles at me, her big boobs jump a bit. Damn. She has the whole package.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga." We sit back down.

"Hi. Nice to meet you too. Uh, where are your parents?" her smile turns into a frown.

"Mom and Dad? Well, one thing you should know about them is that they are always on business trips! They didn't come because they left to a meeting." she frowns more and pouts.

"Really? Do you still spend time with them?"

"NO. Listen, I know your living in an apartment for now but if you want to live with me, you're not gonna see them everyday. They are always gone, it's only Sundays that they rest but still. That's why I hang with my boyfriend here, his name is Sasuke Uchiha." she holds his arm.

"Hey." He simply says. His smile is also beautiful. Such a beautiful couple. I also say hi and turn back to Hinata.

"So... how are you?" she smiles and flips her hair. Her bangs right below her eyebrows.

"I'm good. You?"

"Oh, just a little nervous. But good." she laughs and smiles showing her teeth.

"It's okay, we both kinda look alike. You know, we both have bangs and long dark hair, you're very pretty!" she smiles and touches my hair.

I scoff and look at her, "Are you kiddin' me? You're the one who's pretty! More like angels carving out you features! You have lavender color eyes! And dark navy blue hair, and such a ravishing curve... and those." I point at her chest.

She smiles and I see Sasuke smile too. She looks at me, "Thank you. But you are very pretty too, no one in my family has brown eyes and such a good combination of black and brown. Like a dark black brunette." I smile at her compliment.

"No one's ever said that. I either get, 'ew, your hair has blood!' or 'run more, you barely escaped that guy!' they tell us harsh things at my old job." She knows what I'm talking about.

"Ah yes, those training programs. Same here. But, but did you say that you had blood in your hair before?" Her eyes go big and she looks confused.

"Yeah, I did like, missions? Like I started working with a my partner, who became my closest friend and we killed people."

Both their eyes go wide, but they understand what I'm talking about. She points to Sasuke and says, "Yeah, he did the training, but only took the job for about a year. Some of our other friends did the training too. How long did you take the job?"

"I started at age nine... so seven years. I starting training at the age of five, you see I lived there so I always trained. I used to play there too a lot. It was fun."

"Seven years?! That's a lot!" She nods her in surprisement. So does Sasuke.

"Was it fun? More importantly, how are you not traumatized?!" She leans in and stares at me.

"It was fun. Really fun actually. I don't think I'm traumatized, I've always been... in a way. I don't know, just seeing all the faces of the adults, _children_, people our age die in front of my eyes. The many ways I killed them, the many times I almost died it just made me feel more like myself... I felt something warm in my heart like love but it was the feeling of doing this sinful deed that made my heart warm. I was raised cold as a child, so I'm a cold heartful person but yet I can be _so scared_ and feel lonely and empty at the same time."

They both look at me and I feel the sympathy in their eyes. I smile again, "But it was fun! I'm okay, just fun... no need to worry!" I laugh and try to bring that glimmer of happiness back in Hinata's eyes.

"...Okay. It's good that you're here! You are such a lovely person!" She tries to be cheery but she can only smile on her lips. Her eyes want to feel more sorry for me.

"Let's order."

"Wait, so it's just us?" She nods her head.

"Yeah, it's actually our one year anniversary... so have diner with you and have our time at home." She winks playfully at him, he can't help but smile at her. I drop the menu and get up.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I'll leave you two to your diner. I don't want to be a bother." Hinata gets up and grabs my arm.

"No! You're not being a bother! It's okay, really. Stay with us, we can talk more."

I pull away gently but she is very delicate and she jumps at my movement, "No, it's fine. Please, you two should enjoy your anniversary with no bother. We can have diner some other time. Okay?" she doesn't bother. My tone was kind of negative but I tried to sound nice.

She smiles quickly and gives me a quick hug, "See you tomorrow at school! I'll show you around! Okay?" I nod my head and I start to walk out.

"Bye, be safe!" she smiles at me.

"You too! See ya!" I walk out the restaurant and call for a taxi.

* * *

"So how was meeting your new family?" Josely picks up on the first line. I told her that I was going to call ger later that night, she doesn't even say hi.

"Well... I only got to meet my sister." I say on the phone, I'm unpacking some clothes right now in my very tiny living room and bedroom.

"What do you mean?" she sounds worried and confused.

"Okay, the thing was that I go meet them in a restaurant, right? Well, I get there and I wait for them to come. I already get a table and everything," I move the first empty suitcase by the front door.

"Yeah." Joselyn says.

I sit back down and unpack my other suitcase, "So I see this couple walking to me and my table, I fucking get nervous cause this girl was very beautiful and so was the boyfriend I'm guessing. Well it turns out that that couple was my sister and her boyfriend. They only came." I pack my underwear on top of my suitcase and get my pajamas out.

"NO way. Really? Did she say why her parents weren't there?"

"Yeah, I asked and she got really sad and angry. She said to me that if I want to live with them, I'm not gonna see them often, she said they are always on business trips or meetings. It's why she brought her boyfriend. She said she always hangs out with him."

"Wow. Sounds rough, and is she okay with that?"

"I don't think she is but then again I don't think she minds cause it looks like her and the guy are like, exclusive or something. They seem very cute and perfect together, but really! If the parents can't even be around with her, why did they adopt me in the first place?!" I pull out my shirt and get my big white shirt ready.

"True, but that means they're probably rich wich means that your sister gets showered with money. That's why she doesn't mind, I mean money and hot boyfriend? She's kinda set, does she seem independent?" I put the shirt over my head and then my arms.

I get out my shorts and respond, "Kinda... but that's because it seems like she's ready to marry the guy! Tonight was their anniversary, I think it was their one year but hey, huh one year! The guy can do better! But so can my sister! So... yeah. I left right when she told me that it was their anniversary, she didn't want me to but I told her it was okay. She seemed sad but was okay with me going."

"Really? Was she nice?"

"Oh yeah, a sweetie pie! But I didn't want to ruin their night, you know how I am. If someone has something to do I get out their way, even if they want me to be part of it." I hear Joselyn laugh on the other line.

"That is you. So it went okay?"

"I think it went perfect. I told her about my job and the training, she related to the training but not the job. She said she never got to do the job, BUT her boyfriend did! And for a year!"

"NO way! You think we know him then?" Joselyn asks.

I take off my pants and slip on my shorts, "No, because I would have recognized him the minute I saw him! Besides he did it for a year. Anyway, she asked how long I did the job, and they BOTH got surprised when I said seven years. Then they felt sorry for me when I told them about some past experiences at the job, and how I liked doing it, and how it made feel warmth in my heart. Well, you know."

"Yeah... so do you think you would want to live with them?"

I think about it but I quickly respond, "No. It would be a waste. I rather just live by myself, she did say that Sundays are the only day the parents rest. So... I might arrange a little meet with them. Honestly though, if they are rich I would want them to give me money and I would be fine. Not even a lot! Just, like, two hundred and it doesn't have to be everyday!"

I hear her laugh, "But hey, I think the school has like a program to help people like you. To give a home or provide money. Kinda like... your being supported by the school. Why don't you sign up for that. As plan B if your parents won't help you at all."

"Sounds like a good idea. Tomorrow I'll see, but for now I'll live here. Or for this week, I only got one week before I start paying three hundred! If I get kicked out, the school better support me! Cause gurl, I am not gonna make it! Especially now that I need to get a normal job, I was... kinda born to kill."

"You were always an odd one."

"Yeah. So... do you like living with your dad?" I change the subject.

"It's fantastic! He had my room specially designed for me! It's blue and green... with stripes... and since he knew I liked gems he gave me some in a cute bag! He also got you something... one year ago I told him in a phone call that you liked weapons. If you come over tomorrow after school you will have..."

She trails off, I want to know what it is. But she isn't saying.

"Tell me!" I hear her laugh.

She snickers more, "You'll find out tomorrow. Let's get some sleep, gonna be a big day!" she sounds cheery and happy.

"Kay bye." she says the same thing and we hang up.

I have blankets and pillow around me, I put my phone next to me and cover myself with bundles of blankets. I look up and see all my stuff surrounding me and think, I'm not gonna be able to more stuff anymore. Unless I get my job back. Surprisingly, I don't have much clothes I have more stuff like blankets. I have a lot of shirts and leggings.

My laptop, stereo, tablet, and my iPod also serving as my phone is all charging. My electronics are what's most important to me. I lay back down and get some sleep, I'm gonna meet a lot of people and I want to look nice. I think I'll straighten my hair. Yeah, that would be nice.

I am done. What do you think? Sorry if there's spelling mistakes, or grammar errors. I work on this mostly at night and would get sleepy... but I worked hard on it. Would be nice to see you in the next chapter. And a review? Well, bye.


	2. Welcome To Society!

I'm back... yay? This will be very... dirty. I'm trying something new so I would like some reviews on what you think. I think it's going to suck, but I need to try it. Hope you enjoy reading see you at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"We only have two classes together that sucks! We don't even have lunch!" Hinata reads over my schedule and pouts.

"Okay we both have first period, so lets go! It's Algebra 2 which is down the hall here." I follow her and we go inside the classroom.

I see the teacher and the first thing I see is his white hair. He looks young to have white hair, but I see him sitting and looking at the computer, like he doesn't want to be here. Hinata picks two seats for us in the middle. I sit down and put my stuff on the desk.

"Mr. Hatake, this is Belinda. She is a new student." I panic when she introduces me to him.

He looks up with a smile, "Hello! NIce to meet you, I teach Algebra 2. But I go slow and easy, so don't worry if you don't get it. Have fun here! Ask Hinata if you're having trouble, she is a very good student." he smiles again.

I smile back, "Nice to meet you too." he takes a good look at me and Hinata.

"Are you sisters? You two look alike!" I can feel my cheeks get hot.

"No! We are not! She _is_ but my parents adopted her." I smile awkwardly.

"Oh. Well, I don't want any fighting okay?" we both smile and agree.

The rest of the class period goes by smoothly. I work on some problems while the rest are working on their study guides for the finals, after Mr. Hatake is done teaching he let's his students go work with partners. He sits back down in his desk and grades some papers.

I focus on my problems and don't mind Hinata. Out of the corner of my eye, I see she is working with two people and they look like they are her friends. I don't want to bother them nor get bothered so I look down at my paper and focus. I only have one page left and it's all graphing. Back when I was training, they tutored me I know all this because it was the last thing my tutor taught me.

"Belinda, I want you to meet some of my friends." I hear her sweet voice and I groan inside.

"Dammit." I whisper under my breath. I drop my pencil and force a smile on my face and turn to see Hinata and one girl and boy.

"This is Sakura. Sakura Haruno." she points to a girl with short pink hair.

"Hi nice to meet you!" Sakura has really pretty eyes. She seems nice.

"This is Kiba." Hinata points to the boy.

"Hey." he smiles.

"Hello." I smile and feel the awkwardness in me. Sakura breaks the silence.

"Is she the one you were talking about?"

Hinata nods her head and she beams a smile at me. Sakura also smiles at me, "You are really pretty! Right Kiba?" she turns to Kiba and he smirks.

"Yeah, you single?"

"Kiba!" Hinata slaps his shoulder. He continues to smirk at me.

I have to hide my cheeks from the hot redness blush. He smirks even more, "Cute blush. I like that. You free?" I look down and start to sweat.

"Shut up!"

"You're so gross!" Both Hinata and Sakura yell at him and scold him.

I just continue to look down and cool myself down. Hinata touches my shoulder and I see her, "Don't worry about him. He's just trying to be funny." behind her, Sakura agrees.

"Yeah, he doesn't really mean it. Do you?" she turns to Kiba.

"No I mean it." I get red again. Sakura slaps him in his shoulder.

"Stop hittin' on her sister!" he licks his lips and laughs. I'm getting scared.

"Just ignore him, he likes to make a boast impression." Hinata leans in and smiles. I see Sakura scolding him.

"Have a nice day class!"

Hinata and I along with Sakura and Kiba leave. We all file out the room and head to our next class.

"You have... AP Bio. That's upstairs, room 232. I have Gym so I can't take you. But after, we both have Geography so I'll see you then!" she hands me back my schedule and I see her run off.

I go back to my locker and get out my Biology book and notebook. I head upstairs and fix my ponytail. I didn't straighten my hair this morning, I woke up and started playing online games instead. While I'm walking, I ditch the ponytail and let my long, wavy hair hang down and feel better. My bangs are okay, that Kiba guy was really something it made me regret not doing my hair. But I have no interest in him.

I find the room and see that I'm the first one, I sigh in relief and pick the seat way in the back. I set my books and ruffle my hair, I smile as I sit in the quietness. No people, no teachers, no one. I sit and think if I have any classes with Joselyn. I guess the Lord heard my thought and see Joselyn walk in.

"Belinda!"

"Joselyn!" She walks over to me and takes a seat next to me. She sits down and smiles.

"Alriiight gurl! We're in the same class!" I say. She laughs and smiles too.

"Hey what did you have for the first class?" I ask her and she takes out her schedule.

"I had Geography. You?"

"I had Algebra 2."

"Dang it! I have that next class! Is it easy?"

I shrug, "It's okay, the teacher makes it easy and slow. But he looks always tired." she blinks.

"How does the teacher look?" I make a weird smile.

"You'll see. It's a guy." Joselyn forms an 'o' shape with her lips.

"Alright, alright. I'll see then." she flashes her fingers at me and snaps them. We both laugh and make weird laughing noises.

"I hope this class is easy. I remembered Biology was easy, so it might. But I might need to copy from you!" I say to Joselyn. She smiles back.

"It's okay, same here. For Algebra 2. Hey, let's see our schedules."

We look over our schedules. We exchange and then look at them together.

"We have Honors English and Gym... and Art. Cool!" I say as I look over for the next semester.

"Oh! We have Health next semester! And all the classes except Honors English and." She says and looks over one last time.

We put away our schedules and stay quiet as we see students getting in. Some sit away from us and talk to other students. Joselyn and I just watch out classmates and see how many fill up. Towards the end, two seconds before the bell rings three boys come in sit near us. The teacher walks in and gets some papers ready.

In front of Joselyn, sits what looks to be Sasuke. I lean in and get a closer view, and it is him. I tap her shoulder, she looks over me. The class is talking so I try to quietly say, "_Look." _I whisper and she hears me. But she looks confused, I point to the boy in front of her and she looks even more confused.

"_Never mind." _I whisper again. She lets it go and she looks in her book. I, on the other hand look at the boys sitting around us.

In front of me sits a boy with spiky hair in a ponytail. He has his head down, he seems lazy. But behind me, is another but I can't see him. Joselyn has her notebook open and I see she's sketching. I look at the board and see the teacher writing down notes on the screen. It's a technology board that's operated by his computer, he uses his computer to open a tab and pops out notes. Like a powerpoint.

"Alright class, let's begin! But first we have two new students here. Uh... Joselyn Quill and Belinda Mayana. Ah! There you are! I have to give you the homework packet and study guide for your test."

A few people look at us, Saskue looks behind me and he smiles. He looks at Joselyn and smiles too, she smiles back and waves. The teacher comes to us and hands us a packet and a study guide.

"Your test will be on this chapter and be pretty short, so on finals if you finish work on the next chapter. He goes back to his desk and he snaps his fingers, looking like he remembered something,

"You two will be paired with these three gentlemen. Which works out well since you five are also in the same class for next semester, I checked on the computer on the teachers website. You two just won't dissect for this semester, next time though." he stands next to the board.

He smiles at us and he goes on with the lesson, "Today's notes will be very short so after, just work on your study guides. Finals are in two weeks so get started." he starts with the notes.

I write down some definitions and examples, once in a while I look over Joselyn and she looks focused. We write some more examples and problems to work out and we soon finish.

"Alright, you have ten minutes left of class. Work on your study guides and there will be no homework for tonight." He sits at his desk and grades some papers.

"Hey." I look at Sasuke and he smiles.

I smile and feel Joselyns eyes at me, "Hey, how was last night with Hinata?" I ask. He smiles and only says, "Fine." he then turns to my friend.

"My name is Sasuke. Nice to meet you." Joselyn looks at him with wide eyes and she simply smiles.

"Nice to meet you to, my name is Joselyn." Sasuke nods and he introduces the other three to us.

"This is Shino, he's usually quiet but if you need any help, he's your guy." Shino waves at us and fixes his glasses.

"And behind Belinda, is Naruto. He can be annoying but smart at the same time." Joselyn turns around and says hi to Naruto.

I turn to see this guy and he looks bored. He looks and waves back to Joselyn and then turns to me and that's when I get scared. His whole expression changes to boredom to... I don't even know what to call it. But he looks at me with eyes that want to ravish me, he seems lost in me, but more importantly he has an evil glimmer in his eyes they become more lustful as he keeps looking at me. He smiles at me slowly and doesn't take his eyes off me.

"...Hey." he finally says. I can see Joselyn try not to freak out. Everyone else gets nervous and scared.

"Hi." I say. My voice is quiet and is heard like a scared bunny talking to a vicious fox. He forms a smile and his eyes glimmer with a devious lust.

* * *

"Okay class, try to do more of your study guide for AP Biology! We will have a quiz on Monday!" I see everyone get out. I stay and wait for my friend, Sasuke.

"Ready." Sasuke and I walk out. In front of us, I see the new girls walk out together. I pay attention to Belinda the most and lick my lips as her small hips sway.

"Sasuke,"

"What?"

"I want her..."

"...Belinda? Man... be careful."

"Whatever. I'll get her. Soon, very soon."

* * *

I went through Geography in a snap and now I'm in Gym. At least I have Joselyn, which is good because I have never liked Gym. Or sports. Training was different because we fought and used weapons. Now I have to play dodgeball, or... basketball which I don't want to do. When it comes to sports, I'm just not coordinated I don't have cat-like reflexes. I remember after training, they had sports and I tried for months but I got made fun of so I sat out all the time and read or trained more.

I go into the girls locker room and already see Joselyn. Our lockers is away from everyone else's and in a corner. I don't mind, I like it. I see Joselyn go to the Gym Teacher, following her I stop dead when I see the teacher.

He hands her the uniform and he sees me. I walk up to this man and look at his bowl cut hair and his thick eyebrows, his teeth flashes at me and he gives me a thumbs up.

"Are you the other new student?"

I nod my head, he pats me on the back causing me to stumble. "You can call me Guy! I usually don't hang here since it's the ladies room, but we have no other Gym teacher so I teach both. Here is your uniform, change and we'll start in a few minutes."

I take the uniform and go to my locker. Joselyn is putting on her shorts, I take off my shirt and slip on the shirt.

"Did you know, that this school has no security cameras?" She says, she puts on her shoes again and puts on the shirt.

I take off my jeans and put on my shorts, "Really?" I open my locker and put away my clothes and put on my shoes again.

I see her spray some perfume, "Yeah! No cameras at all." she throws her small bottle of perfume in her locker.

We walk out the locker room and head to the gym. We see already some boys and girls standing and talking.

"I don't believe you! They must have at least one. Who told you?"

"I have this girl in my last class who told me. Her name is TenTen." I nod my head and pay attention as she continues to speak.

We stop and stand near some people and as Joselyn keeps talking, I see a familiar boy with yellow hair. I catch a glimpse seeing Naruto again, I hold my breath and mentally curse as he sees me watching him. He walks past a few people and gives me a long stare. I start to get scared, he gets closer to me and I see him smirk.

"Joselyn." she stops talking and looks confused.

"Naruto is in our Gym." she sees him now and look puzzled.

"Yeah, and?" She doesn't get it.

She doesn't see the evil smile he gives me, "Joselyn, I have a bad feeling about that guy. He keeps... staring at me. I don't like it." she blinks her eyes at me.

"He probably wants to be friends with you... or maybe he likes you!" She smiles and laughs teasingly.

A few seconds later, he reappears and walks behind Joselyn. I swear, he looks at me straight in the eye, and forms a kiss with his lips he licks his fingers and seductively kisses me in the air again. And that's when I feel my heart do that.

A heart palpitation? I haven't had one of those in almost a year. Last year was because of my running... but why now? Out of all the times.

Joselyn walks to see around the gym, she's still close by me. I stand alone trying to calm my heart and I feel my anxiety rise, I feel a cold breeze by my shoulder he walks by me and that's when he grabs my waist, slipping his hand down my bottom. My heart worsens, the pain comes and I feel my breathing slow down.

It hits me. He's making me feel this way. All of a sudden it feels like my heart clamps and crushes itself, making me stop breathing entirely.

"Aha!" I clutch at my chest and don't breath for about ten seconds. I feel his hands slide up my waist.

"_What's wrong...? Baby..." _I shake and run from him, stumbling away actually.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Joselyn comes running to me. I'm still griping my chest having short staggering breaths.

"...My... heart." I try to gain control of my breathing, I can still feel my heart tighten with each deep breath. I don't say anything my heart still feels tight.

"Again? It's been a while, do you need to sit down? Go to the nurses office." She tries to sit me down on the floor.

I nod my head, my heart is actually getting better, "No, I'm fine. I can take deep breaths now." she rubs my back in small circles. Naruto sits by us and takes a look at me.

"Are you okay?" he reaches his hand out ready to touch my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I don't him touching me. At all. I avoid his hand, abruptly getting up and leaving my friend with him.

"Alright students! Today let's have a round of dodgeball!" Everyone cheers. I die inside.

"At least we are together. With Naruto, who looks pumped." We watch as he grabs as many balls and places them in the middle.

"Everyone, get ready!"

Joselyn and I back up against the wall, Naruto next to Joselyn.

"Who ever wins get's Monday off!" All the students stare in awe at Guy.

"Hey, I have your guy's backs. Okay? Just try to dodge them." Naruto stares at us. Joselyn thanks him. I don't.

"I don't think I can do that."

"Belinda, you probably can. We dodged bullets!"

Naruto snaps his head at us, "You guys dodged bullets before? Was it the training?" he looks at Joselyn then at me.

"Yeah... did you do the training too?" Joselyn tilts her head.

"Oh yeah. With Sasuke. That's how we became best friends, we took the job after training for a year. Well, he did." It's my turn to talk.

"Did you continue?" I make my way in between Joselyn and Naruto.

"Uh... I'll explain later. Listen, think of this as your job taking on a mission. The balls are, like weapons from the enemy. Just... dodge them. Simple."

"But I just can't! My body doesn't react like that to sports."

"GO!" Guy blows his whistle, soon everyone goes for the dodgeballs.

I see Joselyn run, I join her but something stops me and see Narutos hand on my arm.

His blue eyes sparkle, looking like a pool of hazy blue. He looks at me and smiles before planting a small, but slow peck at my lips. Since everyone is busy on winning, no one notices us kiss. I freeze and not move a muscle.

He lets go after a few seconds and smiles peacefully at me, "That's okay then, just try. I got your back." he caresses my arm before running to the front.

I stay back, watching him grab as much as he can. Throwing them at victims, he bends down in many ways dodging the opponents balls and acting smooth as he throws more dodge balls. He twists his hand slightly, as if he's controlling a gun with the dodgeball as his bullets. The way he moves... how his shirt fits like a glove on his lean, muscular body.

What was more scary was his kiss. Our kiss. Feeling his lips on my round lips, feeling his lips pucker. I start to get angry now, thinking more about our kiss. His devil smooth lips against my innocent round ones. I form fists now, as I recall the soft smack noise when we departed. I clench my jaw now, feeling sad and... violated. Why would he do that? Why? His eyes said it all, I was stupid! But... it was a good kiss. NO!

I make a low growling noise and see a ball, I pick it up and without thinking I throw it all the way across the room. Hitting opponent right in his back, I hear his yell and just stand watching Naruto continue to throw and dodge.

"Hey!" I hear Joselyns voice. I don't respond as a ball hits me in the leg making me out. Good.

I sit in the bleachers and just stare at him. My anger rising more, why?! Why would that to me... why kiss me? It's all ruined now.

He stole my first kiss.

"Team one, you guys get a day off on Monday! Way to go!" Guy highfives Naruto and Joselyn, I purposely stayed out for each game.

"Hey, why were you out all the time?" Joselyn comes into the locker room after all the girls have entered. I'm already putting on my pants.

"Belinda-"

"Joselyn, I'm not gonna tell you cause you won't believe me!" I hurry up putting on my shirt. And use her perfume.

She puts on her jeans, "What do you mean? I'll believe you, I will. If it's that serious I will!" she takes back her perfume and sprays some on herself. She quickly puts on her shirt.

I close my locker and lock it. I sit on the small bench we have, "Joselyn, will you?" I have my stuff for my next class ready.

"Yes! What is it!" She closes her locker, grabs her stuff, and we head out.

We walk to the cafeteria, we have lunch now so we find a small table. We look around and find no table, I feel awkward walking around trying to find a table. Joselyn and I walk side by side looking for a table. We find one on one side, it's a big table for us but it's empty so we take it. We place our stuff and wait for the line to decrease, the lunch line is big so we use this time to talk.

I look around the room to see if Naruto isn't anywhere near us. Joselyn sees me doing this, she waits until I'm done and then I lean close to her, _"Naruto kissed me." _I lean away and watch her face.

"No! Really!? When? Ah! Was this during Gym?" She looks at me as I nod my head. She covers her mouth with her hand and gasps.

"That's why I was out all the time! Before the game started, he was talking to me and said to play this game as it was a mission and them I told him that I just can't react like that, even If I think of it as a mission from my job. And when the game started, you ran off but he grabbed my arm and that's when he kissed me!"

"Damn!" She smiles with half her face covered. She looks around the cafeteria and looks back at me.

"Yeah! And after, he just looked at me and said, 'that's okay then, just try. I got your back.' and then just ran off. I watched him play. I just got so mad at him for taking my first kiss! Why him? Why he gotta do that?"

"How was the kiss? Just simple?"

I shrug my shoulder and try to cover my smile, I end up smiling big, "It was... but he made it good. I don't know, since it was my first kiss to me it was awesome, but he has probably kissed other girls before so it was eh for him."

"Wow. Do you like him now...?"

"Well, I think he's cute but to like him? No. I need more time to think about him and to see how he is because truth be told, he scares me! I have a bad feeling about him..." We both look at the lunch line.

"Come on." I follow Joselyn to the line. I see they have a peanut butter jelly sandwich in a small bag, I grab it and take a bag of chips with a granola bar.

"That's all? Get more, get a muffin or a bannana..."

"Naw, I'm fine. The chips and granola bar is for at home, I don't have anything to eat." I use my student card to pay and wait for the lady to hand me my card back. I see Joselyn has a tray. It has a slice of pizza, two muffins, and a milk.

I wait for her and look for our table, I see our stuff on our table still but now there is four people sitting at our table. Three boys and one girl. One of them is Naruto. Not good. I take a deep breath.

Joselyn and I start walkin back to our table, "Look who's sitting with us..." we walk past some people.

"I know... Shino is also there." I take a look at Shino. He has two sandwiches and his water bottle in front of him.

Joselyn smiles at me, "That girl with the buns, is TenTen! She's really nice. Hey, who's the guy with the red stripes on his face? Are those stripes tattoos?" she burrows her brows.

"That guy is Kiba-OH!" I just remembered what happened with my early encounter with Kiba in Algebra 2. I totally forgot to tell Joselyn, she looks at me shocked.

"What?!"

"That guy with the red stripes, he's in my Algebra 2 class and, I can't believe I forgot to tell you this, but he _hit on me. _Yeah!" I hear her gasp and looks at me in disbelief.

"No! That did not happen! This time, I don't believe you!"

"Why don't you find out..." We arrive at our table.

TenTen has her lunch and sits by Joselyn, "Hey! I was looking for you! Thanks for saving a table." Joselyn smiles at her. She then looks at me.

"TenTen, this is Belinda. Belinda, TenTen." TenTen shakes me hand and flashes a pretty smile.

"Hi! If you want somebody to get their ass kicked, I'm your girl! I mastered in karate!" Her small buns hop as she chops an invisible board in the air.

"Thanks. I like your buns."

"Thanks! People tell me I look like a ten year old, but hey, my parents named me TenTen! So it's just haters!" She takes a big bite of her pizza.

"Fancy meeting you here again. I think it's a sign that we should go out." Kiba sits in front of me and has an apple in his hand.

"No... I don't think so."

"Why not cutie? You'd look so perfect by my side." He takes a bite out of his apple. I glance at Joselyn, she has a smile that would say she was stood corrected and now believes me.

"Please, no." I rip a piece of my sandwich and pop it into my mouth. He smiles at me and drops it.

"...You... like Belinda...?" Too busy talking to TenTen and busy with Kiba, I didn't see that Naruto was sitting next to me. I can't pass the piece of sandwich down my throat, I take a small sip from Joselyns milk.

"Yeah. You have a problem?" Kiba takes another bite of his apple.

Naruto puts down his muffin, "...No. Just asking." he picks up his muffin again and goes back to eating. I let out a deep exhale through my nose.

I see Joselyn glancing at me. I communicate with her through my eyes.

Joselyn eyes slightly go big.

_Wow!_

I respond with a smile and my eyes going big.

_I know! What it going on! _

Joselyn goes back to finishing her pizza. I'm already done with my small sandwich and save my bag of chips and granola bar for tonight. TenTen looks at my food and frowns.

"Aren't you gonna eat it?" I smile at her and she just frowns.

"I am, but I'm saving it for tonight. I have no food in my house so this will be my diner."

"Oh, are you supported by the school by any chance? Sorry, I asked something personal." She fixes her buns.

"No! It's okay to ask! But um, no. Heh, I'm actually going to the office after school to see if I can sign up for that, or be part of it. Cause I have an apartment, but I don't have the money to pay for it. And, I only have a week to pay three hundred!"

"Oh, sounds tough. I think they'll let you in. I remember I was being supported by the school, the thing was that I had to share a house with someone- basically we were put in this small house but that's how I met some friends. So it worked out in the end, my parents somehow got their jobs back and they started to support me again. Yay!" She ends it with a happy small bounce in her seat.

"Well find out today."

"Hey Naruto, are you done? I can throw away your trash." TenTen gets up and offers that to Naruto. He places the wrapper from his muffin and his milk on the tray. She looks at me too.

"Put the bag here, I'll throw it away."

"Thanks." I put the bag my sandwich was in on her tray.

"Ready Joselyn?"

"Ready." They both walk to throw away their garbage. The garbage cans are across from where were sitting, I see them talking and walking past people.

I smile at my friend making a new friend and remembering her wish to make more friends and seeing her doing it makes me happy. TenTen seems nice and fun to talk to. I sigh and look at the table. It's just Shino, Naruto, and me. Kiba also got up to throw away his eaten food, Shino is sitting across from me and Naruto reading a book and not really paying attention to us. I don't really get scared until he does it.

I spike my breath as Naruto has his hand softly grazing my thigh, and caressing it. His muscular hand rubbing me, touching me is not only getting me scared but mad that he's doing this. I don't want him doing this to me, but I try to stop him I'm afraid he'll kiss me again and have me under his powerful spell of that great kiss of his. I try to move my thigh away from his hand but he grabs unto me. I stop breathing and feel the panic get to me, he's now _tightly _grabbing my thigh and he won't let go.

I don't look at his face, instead I look for Joselyn and TenTen fuck, even Kiba for help! Or for someone to come back to make him stop. I can't shake him off because he's grabbing on, there is no point of verbally telling him to stop because he won't listen if he's already grabbing me. I feel his hand squeezing and rubbing my thigh more and I feel my chest tighten, I feel my hands getting warm. I start to breathe rapidly, I just close my eyes and hope he stops.

I open my eyes wide, his hand going up and up passing my upper thigh. I feel the life drain from my face as his fingertips are touching my area, his whole hand now is touching my crotch. I feel so sick, my stomach is in twirls I can't even breath I can't even feel my face I feel so cold and scared but I can't cry but I have to stop him now!

"Are you okay? Belinda." my eyes are not too wide for TenTen and Joselyn to be scared but they see my lifeless face and my scared eyes. I can't say anything, I don't know why.

I nod my head quickly and just look down. I don't want any attention on me, I guess he's making too scared to talk. I feel sick to my stomach that his dirty, man hands are touching me in a very sensitive area. I can't even think properly, let alone talk. I'm so scared for what he'll do next I hope to God he stops soon I want to cry so bad and just punch him straight in his gut.

"Where are you going to next Naruto?" My eyes snap wide as I hear Joselyn casually ask Naruto.

"Hm.." He looks up and thinks about it. That's when I purse my lips together.

"I have," He puts his hands between my legs and tries to separate them with his strong force. I use all my force in my legs to keep them together, but feeling so scared and shocked my legs are like pudding.

"Algebra 2, you?" He smiles at her, I just look down at the table and try to combat his incredible strength. I look up in desperation.

"I'm going to Art with Belinda next." I look at Joselyn and cover my desperation, but she notices something is wrong. She just ignores it.

"Cool. Have fun, cause there's only two minutes left." I look at him with true desperation. He finally got in between my legs and is rubbing me in between my legs.

I have little tears forming in my eyes and I not only do I feel the life drain from my face again, but now my whole body seems lifeless and in control of his hand. My shaking hands try to take control, but he's smart and grabs my hands, making me utterly useless. I can feel him rubbing my area and I know he's taking pleasure, he smiles at me and rubs harder.

"Hm!" He lets me use my hands so that I can cover my whimper. Joselyn is buy talking to TenTen, Kiba is talking to Shino, the whole cafeteria is much louder since there is only a minute left.

I'm helpless. And I really don't know what to do, my whole body feels like water. But help comes as I hear the bell ring and everyone leaving to their class, everyone in our table gets up and start walking. Naruto lets go of his tight grip, and takes my hand he can feel my hand shaking and see my whole body wobble as he helps me get up. He has my stuff in his other hand, it's just my planner and my art journal with my pencil bag. He has his Algebra 2 stuff on the table, he sees me trembling from the shock of panic and smiles at me.

"I like a girl who can turn into a puddle in my hands. Did you expect that?" He still has my stuff.

"N-No. W-Why?" I fix my shirt. And use my force to look at him.

"Why did I do that? Because I was bored, I saw that you were bored so why not? Did you like that kiss? And hey, don't lie cause I know you liked that little surprise you were just... surprised." He smiles and laughs a bit.

"You know what? That kiss of yours? Was my first kiss. So NO, I did not like it but then again," I take my stuff from him.

"I did. You use your looks and devious charm to do this, don't you? That's how you reel in girls, you've done this many times before but I'm NOT gonna fall for it!" I frown at him and feel my chest rise up and down with anger.

He doesn't say anything, he just picks up his books and then only smiles at me, "So you did like it? Hm." he starts to walk me to my class. Funny thing, the art class is down the hall a few doors away from the algebra 2 class. So he starts walking me, we have two minutes to get to class.

"Out of all the girls I've seen, you're the only one I want to be with. And I'm gonna." We stop in the middle of the hallway.

"What do you mean?" He starts walking away to his class.

"That was my first kiss too. I've never been with anyone too. See ya in Honors English." He gives me one last smile and starts to walk away.

"B-Bye." I say under my breath. I look down and just not bother looking back, I just hurry to Art.

"Mr. Hidan doesn't seem so interested in art but his pupil, Deidara is." Joselyn and I look at Deidara as he paints this beautiful painting. And Mr. Hidan just grading some art works.

"Yeah, at least he's cool with students working on other class work. As long as they started or finished an artwork."

"Yeah." Joselyn goes back to drawing this cute little bunny. I just draw a sunset and use my colored pencils.

"So.. did you and Naruto talk more?" She looks at me.

"I asked him why he kissed me. I basically told him off, saying that I won't fall for any of your tricks. That last thing he said to me was that, that WAS his first kiss too."

"Really-"

"The boy has always been single! And worse, he wants to be with me! Why?! Joselyn, I told you he was no good!" I scribble in some colors.

"Why? Isn't that good? What did he do?" She watches as I drop my pencil.

"_He was touching me inappropriately during lunch! Joselyn, I was truly scared for the first time in my life!"_ She consoles me as I just look down.

"He was? Why though?"

"I don't know. I. Don't. Know. What's worse... is that I kinda do like him, I just think he's cute. Is that liking someone? He said that he likes a girl who can turn into a puddle in his hands. Joselyn, this time I was scared for the first time in my life for a different reason... I didn't know what he was going to do. I really did feel defenseless."

She touches my arm and soothes me, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." she smiles with a warmth in her face and it makes me feel somehow better.

"Thanks, I hope I don't sound like a whore but I do... I do like him. But at the same time, I'm really scared of him! What should I do!?"

"Well, try talking to him more. Be friends with him first, even if he doesn't want to but maybe you talk to him more and if you feel comfortable... then you make the move. That's if YOU are ready!"

"Yeah... yeah! That's good! Thanks!"

"No problem!" She smiles and pats my back. We continue drawing.

"Man, I haven't shaven in four days! My arms are hairy, my legs... it's only my arm pits that are hair free." I tell Joselyn, she shows me her arms.

"Me too, just my arms though. I shaved my legs last night, I think tonight I'll shave my arms. Are you?"

"I don't have a razor. And I got a letter in the morning, that if I don't pay soon they are gonna cut my water off!" She opens her mouth.

"But don't you have a week left to pay? Is it just your water?" I start to remember the letter and I freak out.

"NO! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

"What? What?!" She smiles at my frantic squeal.

"I just remembered, that letter also said that... okay! That letter said that they are making improvements on the apartment, THAT LETTER WAS ADDRESED TO EVERYONE LIVING THERE. OHMYGOD." I bluntly say that last part and just stare into nothing.

"But, but that said that they are going to charge more into the rent for this improvement. And they want everyone in the building to pay their rent five hundred dollars in two days!" I put my hands on my head and start to panic.

"Do you have the letter? In your folder?"

"Yes! Right!" I get my folder and find the letter. I find it in the back and take it out for Joselyn and me to see.

"Uhhhh... Right here! See!" I point my finger to where it says and hear Joselyn read it.

"...Huh. Gurl, you're screwed. You only have one option left." I can't even breath now. But I hear her out.

"And that is...?"

"Go to the office and ask about that support home thingy. See if the school will be able to support you." I feel water in my eyes, out of nowhere I grab all my stuff and walk to Mr. Hidan's desk.

"Mr. Hidan, can I go to the office."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to the office about a program. Please, there is only eight minutes left of class it's urgent that I do it now." He sees my face scared and he lets me go.

"Thank you." I see Joselyn look at me as I close the door.

I walk down the hall and go to the stairs until I see someone coming towards me, I look for a few seconds and recognize the yellow, blonde hair and I panic. Naruto starts running towards me. I don't have time for his sexual shit, I bail and hurry down the stairs. I do my best to go fast, but all my stuff falls out of my arms and see them sprawled out on the ground. I curse under my breath and pick them up. I do a quick check to see if he's around. I don't see him anymore, I don't think he was here at all I guess it was imagination, which made me panic even more.

Since I don't see him, I laugh it off and carefully pick up my stuff. I feel a lot better now that he's not here, I slowly feel my breath come back and feel my stomach get better. I bend down to pick up my folder, then my planner, then my art journal, and then my pencil case. I feel calm as I have all my stuff in my hands and no one to harass me, I get back up and start to head to the office.

I turn around and unexpectedly see a tan hand in my face, the hand soon wraps me around me my waist and makes me drop my stuff again. I don't squeal or whimper as the other hand is covering my mouth. I try to move but his arms won't budge, they got a lock on me and I feel weak and scared again.

"Word of the day is legs, let's go back to my place after school and spread the word. Or do it here." His hot breath fans over my ear and makes me sick again but excited.

Naruto moves us to the corner of the stairwell, I try to move, kick, even scream but his hands are too strong for me to do anything. I can feel my stomach twist and turn in painful knots, my stomach feels like air and I feel queasy. I feel sick, grotesque, painfully scared but, but why is this making me so excited? I'm getting this weird sensual feeling in my stomach now, and all I can feel is this pure excitement all over my body. I don't want to give in, not to him but he's making it hard not to.

"Did I scare you?" He hisses in my ear, I hold back my whimper of pleasure. He finally lets go of me, making me stumble back a few steps.

"What are you doing?!" I go pick my stuff up and he goes over to help me.

"The office called me, I'm going over there. You?"

"Same, but I want to ask the office about a certain program." I go down the stairs with him by my side.

"What program? Is this for community service?" He grabs my hand.

"No. Don't grab my hand!" I snatch my hand away from his. He grabs it again firmly.

"No. I want to be with you, even if you don't want to. But I'll make you like me back, soon. Did you like that corny pick-up line?"

"Corny? More like, disgusting pick-up line. So, you've never been with another girl?" I change the subject fast. He looks at me.

He looks at me and smiles, "Nope! Cause I want to find the right one to spend my life with. And that is you! Don't you think we look cute together? You certainly do..."

"Okay first of all," We start walking to the office. We are almost there.

"I don't think I like a guy who is _so controlling! _You scare me when you do that! But yeah, you are very handsome you don't deserve to be with me! I'm not good for you!" I keep on walking.

I leave him there stunned, he has a small smile but it fades away. He catches up to me and grabs my arm, "Hey," he has a strong hold. I can't shake him off.

"Let me go!-"

"Why do you think were not good together? Huh? Do you think you're not pretty for me? Good for me? Tell me!" He stares at me with his dark blue eyes, they look more serious and scary.

I push him away and walk to the office. "Yeah! You don't want me! Be with... ah! You and Sakura look more better as a couple! Be with her." He's too fast and grabs my arm again.

"I don't want to be with a girly girl. I want to be with a girl who knows how to fight just, like, me."

"But can turn into a puddle in your hands?" I blurt it out and smirk at him. He smiles at me and brings me closer.

"Yeah. All that." He kisses me. Again.

_"I will get you. Soon. Very soon. Watch out." _He leaves me and enters the office. I stay still with my mouth slightly open.

"Yes?" The woman at the desk looks at me. I pull myself together.

"Um, I'm here to ask about a program?" I see Naruto walk into a room. He smirks at me and closes the door, it's the counselors room.

"What program?"

"I don't know what it's called, but you provide homes or shelter for students who don't have a home. I want to apply for that." She seems very serious now and gets up.

"Hold on honey, you need to talk to the principle. Let me get her."

"O-Okay..." I sit down on a chair and wait for them to come back. I see the woman and the principle come back. The principle has pretty blond hair, she has a very big chest but I see she grooms her nails good.

"You're here for the Give Program?" She smiles at me with her hands at her waist.

"Yeah..." Naruto stands behind her and hears everything. He walks behind her and gives me a lustful smirk. He knows. Shit.

"Alright, come to my office! We'll talk there!"

* * *

"It's gonna take them a week? A week for them to find you a home or someone for you to live with?"

"Yes, she said it could take less but she'll notify me when she finds a home for me to live. She said there is a possibility that by Monday I might live with someone, she looked over the letter from the apartment and I had a bill from my rent. She took a look over my bills and letter."

"What did she say?" Joselyn and I walk into Honors English and we take a seat in the back. She sits by me.

"She said to not pay, let them kick me out. She'll actually call for me to move out, she hasn't had any people come for her about this so she'll have something for me soon. Supposedly, I'm gonna get called to her office again soon." I smile hopefully at her.

"That's good! So you might leave class again?"

"Maybe. But hey, I need to find me a home!" We both snicker and talk until class gets started.

"Alright kids, take a seat! Let's get started!" The teacher walks in with some papers and books. She lands them on her desk and fixes them.

"That's Mr. Nara?" We both look at him and see him trying to fix the mess of papers. Just then, a kid who looks just like him walks in.

"Son, take a seat." I look at Joselyn.

"That's his son? Wow!"

"I know!" Joselyn taps her desk. The son, named Shikamaru sits down in the middle row. Next...

"Hey man, your dad teaching again?"

"Yeah, real drag." Shikamaru fist bumps Naruto as he sits down next to him.

"Alright, just let me..." Mr. Nara gets interrupted by the phone.

"Hello? Yes, I do have both of them here. Okay, okay I will. Bye. Naruto and Belinda, you two got called to the office. Go. Take your stuff with you." Naruto and I do what Mr. Nara says and we walk out the classroom.

I smile but then don't at Joselyn as I look at Naruto in front of me, she raises her fist in the air to cheer me on. I can hear Mr. Nara talk as I walk away from the classroom. I start smiling with hope in my eyes, could she have found already a new place for me to live? That fast? I really hope. But I wonder why the office called Naruto, is he in trouble? Or does he get to leave early? I wouldn't be surprised if he got in trouble and was getting a detention. But as I walk behind him, I start to slowly realize that he may be a nice person or that deep inside that horny, bad boy there could be a loving, caring person. A gentlemen. Maybe, I mean he plays around a lot but I think he means well in the end. One part I do believe for sure, he really hasn't been with anyone before. He really is a dorky, but lusty virgin. I wonder if he really does like me, because... I kinda do think he's cute. Our last encounter not just long ago, he did make me feel, well, excited and I was liking him more. But I should do what Joselyn says, talk to him more, get to know him first before doing anything I might regret or just do anything where we will both get hurt.

But at the same time, I don't want to get to him. Fuck that. I just want to jump on him- NO! Why would I even think that? He does look handsome, he has charming features normally I don't like to use this word, but damn he looks HOT. How has he been single all this time? Do I look good enough for him? Let's think about!

I have no chest what so ever, my but isn't even big- it doesn't even have a form! I don't think so. I have kinda big hips, but they make me have a curve I just have a small curve. I have light brown eyes. So plain. Unlike his blue, crystal clear eyes. My hair is just a slightly dark brown, his hair is beautiful bright yellow hair with small spikes and flippy hair. I mean, really? The winner is him! He really should be either with Sakura, that pink haired girl, or-

"Belinda?" The woman at the desk calls my name again. I snap my eyes in embarrassment as she's been calling my name while I was lost in my mind. I clench my jaw and try so hard to hide my blush.

"The principle wants you in her office with Naruto. Follow him." I turn my head in more embarrassment as Naruto smirks and then smiles at me. He knew what I was thinking. Why? Why me?

I follow without saying a word and just try to keep my head down. I don't want him looking at me, I wonder what he's thinking about me. Probably that I'm such a loser, that I'm so stupid, maybe even a weirdo? Fuck, I'm all that. I have to control my thoughts.

"There you guys are! Come, sit!" We take a seat in front her. She sits in her desk, papers are scattered around. She smiles at me then at Naruto.

"I have really good news for you," She pints at me.

"And I kinda have good news for you. Well, not really news just an announcement or a heads up." She points to Naruto.

"Does it involves the both of us?" He asks.

The principle nods her head, "Yes! Lets start with Belinda. Belinda," she looks at me and I smile.

"I did find a home, or a place for you to live. So, you are involved in the Give Program. You qualified and I found a place for you to live! Good huh?" I smile eagerly at her and nod my head.

I glance at Naruto and my smiles disappears. He looks really sad, but he looks... eager at the same time. I start to worry because now he looks genuinely happy and eager.

"But, you are going to live with someone. Many students who are in this program usually live with other students, some don't. In this case, you have to live with a certain boy..."

"Oh no." I mumble under my breath. No, this can't be happening. I start to feel my life drain away, Naruto is now smiling big from ear to ear.

"You have to live with Naruto Uzumaki in his apartment for a while. He is also part of the program, so it worked out because he doesn't have no one living with him." She smiles at me and I hear Naruto cheer.

"Excited already, Uzumaki?"

"Yeah, Belinda and I are already close friends! We can bond more, and hang out more!" He smiles innocently at the principle. But he evilly smiles at me. I start to get scared.

"It's settle then! By Monday Belinda, I will have Naruto come to your apartment to help you move into his apartment. Or you guys can meet half way, I looked and your apartment isn't far from Naruto's home. About ten blocks, so yeah, just meet half way. Okay? Okay."

"Wait, how long do I live with him?"

"Well, until you can get a job to support yourself. Or if you choose to live with your parents, well choose to live with your adoptive parents the Hyuga's. But there have been some cases, where in the past, well, I'll tell you later. Just for now, enjoy living with him. Naruto!"

She snaps at him and he focuses on her, "Yes ma'am?" he looks scared.

"You treat her with respect in your small home, NO FUNNY STUFF! And if I hear any complaints from this beautiful young lady, I will make sure to make you have nightmares for the rest of your life! GOT IT!"

"Yes, ma'am!" He looks at her with honor but I know deep inside, he's lying.

"Alright! You two! Back to class!" She shouts it out and makes us back to class. Being a gentlemen in front of her, Naruto opens the door for me and lets me out first.

We start walking in the hall, him behind me. I get nervous as I walk, I pray that he doesn't do anything. As we make our way to the stairwell, far away from the office I hear a low snicker and growl from him. I'm screwed.

"Ahmmm! Hm!" I feel his hand cover my mouth, blocking me from screaming. His other hand grabs my waist, making me drop my stuff yet again! His stuff is next to mine.

"I guess my wishes came true! We are gonna have a _real nice time__!" _He whispers in my ear, his moist breath in my ear. I moan in his mouth and regret it as I see him smile more.

_"So YOU DO like my little surprises! I knew I'd get you... let's see if you like this."_ He let's go of my mouth and his hand travels down. I can't do anything, all I can do is just try to wiggle out my way.

He's too strong, his hand grab my crotch and he starts rubbing me. I let out a small moan, I feel the life drain from my legs but I keep wiggling. It's no use, he's too strong. And my legs feel weak, he finds my pleasure of my womanhood and starts to rub fast and hard.

_"Ahn!"_ I tighten my lips together and cover my moan. He smiles at me and starts to kiss my neck, another sweet spot.

"Aha! S-Stop... it!" I wiggle a bit more. He only grabs me harder and his hand goes inside my jeans.

He unbuttons my jeans and pulls them down little by little. Oh no. Is he really going to do this to me?! I can't do anything because he has control of my waist, I can't even wiggle anymore. I feel sick to my stomach, it feels like my whole weight of my stomach dropped and I feel so empty and scared. He laughs and kisses my neck more, I can feel his hot breath fan over the crook of my neck and the bottom of my ear. And curse him for being so... hot.

He only pulls my pants down at least three inches, or enough to show part of my underwear. I feel better knowing he's not gonna pull down more, he examines my underwear and looks at me.

"Just plain white? No lace? Color? Not even a little bow? Shame." He dips his hand back and feels my thigh. I mutter a slow moan and feel even more excited, I can feel my blush deepen.

"Woah, an all natural girl?" His hand softly grazes over my thigh.

"W-What?" I look at him and he smirks.

"You like to keep your hair? I hope you shave under your arms..."

"Shut up! I have no razor to shave! I didn't even shower last night! You better have warm running water at your place." I feel his smirk against my neck.

"So you're a dirty girl, huh? I'll clean you good on Monday..." His hand starts rubbing me again inside my jeans, he doesn't go inside my underwear. Which I feel relieved.

"I wonder if you're hairy down there..." Both his hands move. I panic.

As his hand gets inside my underwear, his other hand grabbing my waist goes up to my chest and tries to feel me in both places. This is getting too fast, I'm excited but not ready to do this. Especially not here! I have to escape...

"NO!" I use all my energy to break away and push him away from me.

I fall back and land on the ground on my ass. My stuff is next to me, I'm panting, my heart is racing, my face feels hot, I slowly feel my legs come back to life. And Naruto? He just looks at me. No expression. Nothing.

It's quiet. Real quiet. All I can do is pick up my stuff, button my pants, and head back to class. But it's no use since there is only five minutes left of class. I hear him walk behind me, no snicker, no laugh. Nothing. I just ignore him until we get to class.

Once we enter, everyone is listening to the teacher talk. He's giving a lesson about a book we are going to read. Joselyn smiles at me, I smile back as if nothing had happened and take my seat. She frowns and looks confused, I don't know why but then I do. Naruto walks past us and he sits...

He sits behind me.

Fuck me. The rest of the class time he kept rocking my chair and kicking it, making me feel like I was on a rollercoaster. Why me?

Hope you readers enjoyed. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I'm learning. I'm tired and feeling sick, but it's okay. Today is Christmas Eve! Tonight I'll see if I can finish the other chapter and hopefully post it tomorrow. My Christmas gift to you! Before I go, thank you wolfmoon30 for favoring! It means a lot to me! You're probably not reading this, but whatev. I still thank you! See you in the next chapter, bye!


	3. Bittersweet and Charming

Hello everyone! Before I go on, I'd like to thank Wondering Knight and Magby95 for favoring/following this story! Sorry I couldn't post this on Christmas. I got a little sick with my stomach. But I kept typing! So sorry, but enjoy! See you at the end!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

I rid the bus home and unwind. I finally don't have to feel scared since Naruto doesn't ride the bus with me, he would, but Sasuke gives him rides. So... yay for me. I feel happy and take my seat in the front, the bus driver smiles at me she looks very sweet. I smile back with full happiness. I take out my iPod and start to listen to my music, I sigh and have my backpack next to me.

I don't have a lot of homework, just some study guides to finish. I'll finish them tonight after meeting with Joselyn at her house I just can't wait to see what she has for me! What kind of weapon could she have for me? Better be something good! After I get home, I'll finish some study guides and study for the rest of the night.

I'm the last one off and wave goodbye at the bus driver, she waves back and smiles. I walk to my apartment, and enter the building I see that they already started reconstruction. There are dry plaster walls and paint cans everywhere, some ladders and tools laying around. I just ignore it and open my mailbox. Just one letter. It's from the building. Great.

"...What...?" I whisper and look at the letter in disbelief.

I close my door and enter my living room, my blankets are in a ball with some of my clothes next to it. I go to my kitchen and finish reading the letter. In anger and disbelief, I slam the letter on the little corner table.

"Fuck!" I sit down and just stare. I can't believe they are cutting my water off. All because I still haven't paid my new rent money!

"...No..." I put my head in my hands and just mope. But I am better than that, I get up and go to my bathroom.

I check to see if I still have water, I turn the knob but no water comes out.

"Crap!" I slap my hands on my thighs and just try to think of how the hell I'm gonna get a hot shower.

I get out the bathroom and get my iPod where I can text and text Joselyn. I don't want to call her, I had to cancel the app since I didn't have money to pay. I text her,

**hey are you home already? pls answer!**

I sit at my kitchen table and wait for her response. surprisingly, she responds back.

**yeah, my dad picked me up. Should we come get you? Where ready, u?**

I smile and text back quickly.

**Yeah! Ready. I just came home too but I found something interesting in my mail when I came home... it's from my apartment building.**

**What is it?! Is it another letter. **

She responds in a snap and through her text, I can see her curiosity and her wonder.

**Yeah, a letter. I have no water now. :/ sucks. And I need to take a shower. Can I use your shower? Lol. but yeah?**

I send it and wait for what she says. I start to chuckle, thinking all the times we shared a room together while we were training and it makes me feel better.

**Of course! THAT'S WAT BESTIES ARE FOR! Haha lol! So... be ready in about ten minutes? We could hang out for a bit. :D**

**alright, sounds cool. I'll get ready. See ya soon. :P **

I put my phone on the table and get my backpack ready. I have my school stuff there, I just make some room for some clothes and other stuff. I look in my suitcase and search for a pair of underwear. I take out a plain gray and stuff it in my backpack, I see the underwear I have left and make a face. I only have four pairs of underwear left, oh well maybe this Christmas I'll buy some or maybe santa will bring me some.

I take out some pajama bottoms and pack no shirt, I'll just stick with the one I'm wearing. I look for my towel and see it hanging on another suitcase, I fold the towel very tiny and fit it in my backpack. I sigh as I look around my living room and think, part of me does want to leave this small hell hole and live with Naruto. His apartment might be bigger, or at least newer looking I just hope his walls aren't tearing off! But then again, I don't want to live with a boy who will force me to have sex with him everyday.

But I wouldn't mind.

I slap my hands together and snap myself out of it, I blink fast. Why am I thinking this? I don't want him to do that to me! Never! Wait-no, I DO! Yes, his toned, nice body on top of me, or me on top of him... rocking him-

"STOP." I use my voice to stop these dirty thoughts. I can't any more of these!

"He's uncaring!" I kick my blankets into a corner.

"He's vulgar!" I slam one of my suitcases shut.

"He's disgusting!" I throw my pillow to the wall.

"He's... he's handsome though..." I walk to get my pillow and hug it gently.

"He's... nice. Playful, surprising, caring...?" I scream and drop the pillow.

"No! Stop it! He's bad! Ruthless, cold, tough!" I walk away from the pillow.

"...He's not good for me... never... will."

I sit in the middle of my living room until Joselyn gets here.

* * *

"Okay girls, you only got one hour until I have to drop you off. Go have fun."

"Kay dad." Joselyn looks at her dad as he goes into this room.

"I'll be in my office of you need me." He closes the door and leaves us.

"Let's go to my room." I follow Joselyn to the hallway and see a door at the end.

Her house is very big, lots of room and space. Her house is very plain but modern. She leads me to her room and when she opens her door, I let my jaw drop. She walks in like nothing, but as I walk I stare at everything and admire her room.

"You like it?"

"Yeah..." I nod my head and close my mouth.

Everything is pretty and modern. Very girlish but... sophisticated. Way bigger than my living room/bedroom.

"Come sit down, which reminds me... don't you need to clean yourself?"

I stop looking and nod my head. I follow her again and my jaw drops open again, her bathroom is bigger than my kitchen. It's very clean and just like her room, sophisticated. I stop looking and pay attention as she shows me her shower.

"You just turn the knob and that's it. You like the bathroom too?"

"Josleyn, your bathroom is fucking bigger than my kitchen. Let alone my bathroom." She starts cracking up.

"Yeah, I like it too. Well, I'll be waiting outside if you need me."

"...Okay." I hear her close the door and I stand alone in this marvelous bathroom.

My stupid mind starts thinking of these images of Naruto and I doing stuff in this bathroom. Him undressing me, playing with my hair, touching my bare body... then I take his clothes off and I play with his hair. I touch his soft muscles, feel every part of his body.

I am now naked in this bathroom and I turn the water on while I think more about Naruto. I get inside the shower and start to scrub myself, I think about him using the soap and spreading it all over me. He uses his hands to massage me and clean me, he smiles as he sees me make pleasurable noises from his wet hands on my wet, slippery body.

I wash my hair now. I wash his hair. Make pointy peaks with his hair, create weird designs with his hair. I laugh as he looks at his funny hair, we both laugh as the water hits us and washes away the soap.

I smile as I rinse myself off. But I can see it all go down.

He rushes me to the shower, with an evil smirk on his lips. He rips and tears my clothes off, hearing my screams and scared whimper he laughs and forms an o in his mouth and quiets me with a fierce kiss. He doesn't care about me. He only cares for himself. He roughly handles me to the water, his man-hands grab every part of my body all rough and tight leaving me in small red marks.

In the end, small bruises, red marks, hickeys, his smirk, his evil eyes, half his shirt wet and his lower body all wet and me? Tears running down my face, crouching and rocking myself and feeling even more dirty as I was before.

I shiver thinking of this, I dry my legs and think.

He rubs the towel all over my body. He's rough and it doesn't feel good, his hands slap my certain areas and he laughs as I yelp in pain from the hard smacks. He just takes me for another round with his damp and sweaty body. I'm naked the whole time.

I thin about this as I put on my shirt and see myself scared as I uses his shirt to shut me up.

I put on my pajama bottoms and put my hair in a ponytail.

He uses my wet, tangled hair as handle bars and it hurts.

I have to stop thinking about this. It's starting to scare me.

"That was fast." Joselyn is laying on her bed with her homework.

"Yeah, I'm fast. That's cause I didn't shave, if I would have shaved it would have token me at least an hour!" She laughs and I walk to her bed. I drop my backpack on the floor.

"That's nice to know." She puts away her homework.

"I just remembered..." She goes underneath her bed.

"What is it- Oh!" She comes back up with an axe in her hands. It has a bow on the blade.

"This is your gift, here." She holds it out in front of me.

I gently take it from her and the blade shines, "H-How did you get this?" she sees my face and smiles.

"My dad and I found it in a hardware store actually. I told him about you so many times before and your weapon and we got it for you. My dad took it to an engraver and did this,"

She turns the handle and my eyes pop out.

"My name is engraved! That is so cool!" I look over it and see something else engraved.

"Belinda Mayana... A tough but gentle person... wow." I look over the words and it looks so amazing. My fingers run through the letters and I feel the smoothness of the handle.

"Thank you."

Joselyn smiles, "No problem." she smiles with her mouth open.

"What's wrong?" She looks at me. I don't say anything.

I don't respond, I only think. My eyes water, I think of him. I don't see Joselyn, she starts to worry. Will I have to use this axe on him if he does something worse? I burst out and tell her about my situation.

"Joselyn, I don't want to live with Naruto! I don't! I'm really scared!" I have the axe in my hands and my grip becomes tighter.

"What? What's going on?" She starts to worry.

"When I went to the office, she said she has a home for me but, but it's _his home!" _I cry it out. She frowns.

"Wait, you're going to have with Naruto? How long?"

"I don't know! I could probably live with him until... until graduation!" I blurt it out.

"And you're scared because he might treat you bad or just take advantage of you?"

"Yes! But... I like him. Joselyn, I fucking like the boy. I don't want to! Is that bad?" I keep holding my axe.

"Okay, why do you think it's bad to like him? Personally, no. I don't think it's bad to like him, just give him a chance. Talk to him, get to know him first and maybe after getting to know him he could be a nice guy. You never know. He probably acts like that because he doesn't know how to get your attention!"

"You're right... you are probably right." I look up.

She smiles, "Yes! But just try and talk him. Maybe you two can set up some rules or ask him if you two can be friends first. Don't worry, if anything were to happen, you got this." she holds up my axe.

"Girls! Let's go!" Joselyn's father calls us. Joselyn and I get up from her bed and I grab my backpack.

"Thank you! See ya on Monday Joselyn!" I get out of her car. I close the door and the window rolls down.

"Yep, hey text me okay?"

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye." I see her car drive away.

The rest of my night is just studying and doing some homework.

* * *

I wake up and see that it is ten in the morning. The light from the window is upon me, my blankets and pillows surround me everything is quiet. I can hear a few birds chirp outside my window. A beautiful Saturday morning.

My laptop makes a noise, I open it and see a few notifications from a few people on my chat. I sit and read all the messages. I see that no one is online so I log out of my chat and get up. The whole apartment is bright with the winter sun and it looks so pretty, if only my apartment was pretty...

I go to my bathroom. I drop my shorts and underwear and start to pee, the bathroom is really old so I put some toilet paper on the edges of the toilet and pee. As I pee I look at my hairy legs and crotch and cringe. I don't like to be hairy. Especially at my private area. I wipe and leave this old bathroom.

I look inside my suitcase for some clothes and find a good pair of jeans and a shirt. Quickly, I change and head to the kitchen to eat. I should have the food from lunch in my tiny fridge.

"Yes..." I grab my food and sit at the table.

I just stare at the walls and eat my little food. I finish it all in a few minutes leaving me wanting more. I get up again to brush my teeth and hair.

As I'm doing this, I check my iPod for any messages, I have none. I am bored. I keep on brushing my hair.

I wish I had some speakers to play my iPod. I would be dancing and playing my games with music- good music. But I don't and it sucks, what if Naruto has one? Ugh, I don't want to think of him now. But I do...

"STOP. STOP IT BELINDA." I have to say it out loud. I can't let my mind wander.

I sit back down in my blankets and check any updates on my games. Nothing. Just one game, I look at it and see that it's only an announcement, not a new chapter. I sigh and check the weather.

"Partly cloudy... that's good." I decide to look at my checking account.

"Wow... only twenty dollars! Yippe." I sadly look at my checking account and sigh.

"I need food... at least for this weekend. Hmm..." I see the amount and think. Should I go to the gas station and get enough snacks for the weekend or not?

I turn off the laptop and get my iPod and get up, "Fuck it." I mutter under my breath. I grab my jacket and shoes and head out.

I walk along the side of the road and feel the cold chill in my face. More on my hand as I see the time on my iPod, it just turned eleven. I grumble and just keep on walking, I only have one more block to go but the pace I'm walking will take me longer. I pick up my pace and walk past a few houses and see kids playing with the snow. I smile as the kids build a snow fort, preparing for a snow ball fight.

I see the gas station ahead of me, I walk fast now with a few cars passing by me. The wind picks up and the chilly flows all over me. My feet feel cold and I can hardly feel them but I'm close to the gas station. It's funny how these houses look better than mine, but I wouldn't want to live in a house. Too much space for one person.

the door makes an entrance sound as I walk in and see a few casually buying something or paying for their gas. I feel better as the heat warms me and I feel my feet slowly warm up. I go to the snacks aisle and just look at what I want.

I walks past a few chips and just see if they have Kettle Chips. I look for them and keep looking until at the very last section there they are.

"Nice..." I whisper to myself, I grab the big bag and look for some sweets.

I walk to the other section of the aisle and just look at some donuts. I hear something next to me but I ignore it and just keep looking at the delicious sweets. Soon the noise becomes louder and louder until I can clearly hear it.

I look around and just see a few people standing around and a few people outside, my eyes wander fast and see someone familiar but I dismiss it and focus back to the noise next to me.

its sounds like a forty-year old man wheezing intensely. Or just an old person. The noise has been going on for a while so I turn my head around to see who it is. Slowly my eyes look at this middle-aged man and what scares me the most is that he's staring at me already.

Has he been staring at me for a while already or just now? I think about it as I focus back to the donuts. I can feel his eyes burning into my face and I'm getting scared. I think he has stared at me the whole time. And he knows I know so I have to get away from him soon or else something will happen. His wheezing gets louder and see that he's getting closer to me. Inches away and I even feel his hand touch mine.

I just grab the donuts and walk away, leaving him there. I walk around and see a few more people enter and leave, my eye catches a familiar person enter but I don't see the person anymore. I just walk to the drink aisle to get my teas.

I walk slowly trying to calm myself down but my anxiety shoots back up as I see him walking behind me. I see the drinks and just stop to look for the type of tea that I want. He stops next to me and just stares at me every few seconds, I just try to ignore him and hope that he goes away. I see the tea that I want and grab two and walk away from him.

As I walk away from him, I feel his hand gently grave over my hip. I stop in mid motion but continue to walk. I can feel him walking behind me and I feel shaky holding all my stuff. He stands behind me in the check out line. He starts to make me feel helpless. And he knows I can't do anything or yell for help because we are in a public place. And things would get worse if I asked for help. He knows what he is doing, he goes for weak girls like me who won't do anything.

His hand touches the back of my thigh and he slowly makes his way up to my bottom. He grazes his hand across my butt and gives it a tight squeeze. It makes me jump a little, I tighten my lips together and walk up front more. He has his hand on me still and with his hand he forces to stay still. I still manage to walk away and see that there are two separate lines. The people don't notice it but I don't check clearly since my eyes just wander fast. I'm too nervous to look around and look for help I just stand there as this perv touches me and rubs his hand all over my butt.

It's my turn to pay, he doesn't touch me. The cashier puts everything in a bag and I lay with my credit card.

"Have a nice day."

"You too." I mumble and just leave. I look at the perv and he's paying some cigarettes and other things.

I start running to get a head star and don't stop until I reach halfway. I walk through this friendly neighborhood, seeing the same kids playing their snowball fight. I'm panting and almost sweating through my jacket.

I don't think he will find me.

Is what I thought.

I'm walking and I see my apartment building ahead of me. Just in case, I turn around and see the man. I feel my heart race and be smiles at me, he starts to walk very fast almost catching up to me. I bit my lower lip and run for it until I reach my apartment.

He doesn't run but he does start to pace almost jogging. I pick up the pace on my legs and just sprint to my apartment, I see my apartment in front of me I quickly look behind to see the man now running. He's close to me, he's catching up but he won't get me since I am about to go inside the building.

I swing open the door and close it behind me. There are people now, I stand behind the door and watch as he frowns and stops running to see the flaw in his eyes. I snicker at him as other people are around me and walking in and out. He has no choice but to keep on walking and just go on with his perverted life, I hope he doesn't prey on another girl.

I walk into my home and set all my food on the table, I place one tea inside my fridge to keep it cool. I wish I had some candy but tomorrow I'll buy some. I check my iPod for any messages and see no one has texted me. I hope Hinata does to see if she and her parents are free for tomorrow. But I will wait and just pass my time online.

I watch some funny Youtube videos and some episodes online while I eat my big bag of chips and drink away my tea. Classic sweet tea, I think I'll buy some juice or smoothies tomorrow. Joselyn hasn't texted me, I don't get mad but I wonder why maybe she is busy with homework. I think about that as I too remember that I need to study for the tests next week.

Next week is basically our last week. I look at my laptop and click out of Youtube to go study, I don't like studying but it is best for me. After next week is just two days of finals and we have winter break. And we only have four real days of school this week, Friday we start taking finals and over the weekend we study our asses off for Monday and Tuesday.

I first finish all my study guides and then start studying half of them. I study for the big ones first which is AP Bio. and Honors English, and Geography. Since really those are the only one's I have to study. The rest is Art, Gym, and Algebra 2 and those are easy I think I'll ask Mr. Hatake for tutoring though after school on Wednesday.

I take about two hours to finish the three study guides and then three hours to study. Five hours in total. I look over the study guides carefully and make sure I have the facts implanted in my head. I reread everything and then test myself. I quietly ask myself the questions and say them out loud, I waste no time for this. My only method for studying is just to go hard and focus.

I finally put everything away and see that it is five o'clock. The sun has gone down, everything outside is dark and the only light I have is my small lamp beside me. I feel proud of myself that I took my time in studying. I put away my books with a small smile and let out a content sigh.

"Monday I'll continue." I say to myself. Talking to myself is one of the best things I like to do in my spare time, actually more, like, everyday I talk to myself! But I like to do it, you get to be free.

"Monday I'll study more, like maybe for at least three hours. Then on Tuesday I'll start studying for the other subjects and only study for an hour. Wednesday I'll stay after school with Mr. Hatake for Algebra 2. And then Thursday I will go hardcore for AP Bio., Honors English, and... Geography. Friday I'll take only those three subjects and then on Monday I'll have to take Art and Algebra. Then Tuesday, just Gym and go home!"

I set aside my backpack and grab my other tea in the fridge. I grab it sit back down on the floor, I open back my laptop to continue watching my shows and videos, I see that I have only half of chips left.

I spend the night watching, playing, chatting with old friends with my food.

* * *

The noise from the birds and the noise from my laptop telling me to charge it is what wakes me up. I quickly sit up with a few sweat beads running down my chest and forehead, I'm panting quietly almost breathing heavily. I hear my laptop beep again.

"Just a nightmare..." The sun blinds me from the brightness. I stretch my arms and legs out and yawn. The laptop beeps again, I search for the charger in one of my suitcases.

Slowly I get up to charge my laptop, I still feel scared and anxious from my nightmare. It was a very weird but nerving nightmare, too nerving that made me scared. I should probably stop talking to guys online.

I started chatting with people about two weeks ago. Most of them are boys and only a few are girls, I haven't been doing this for a long time but it seems like it. I have had some weird conversations before with some guys...

This dream really took a toll on me cause I feel my legs shaking and my hands wobble. This is those rare dreams I have but this one seemed intense...

_I'm at this beach resort... spending my small vacation here with other people. An amazing place... but... but what is this... why am I here?! All I see now is a dark, murderous town... why am I part of this massive killing?!_

_"Quick! Everybody quick! We must kill them! Before they escape! YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! HELP US BURN THEM!" This woman who looks a lot like the pop star, Lady Gaga points at me._

_I don't say anything but just stare at this big wall with a pile of bodies being tossed. So many people just throwing them unto the pile, I don't know what to do but just stare and feel no emotion. I'm almost bored at looking at this, why burn them? They are so stupid for doing that..._

"What the fuck was Lady Gaga in my nightmare...? Burning?! What? Why not just stab!" I say to myself. I munch on a donut and just stare at my iPod. I grab the last donut and just keep feeling the intense anxiety of my nightmare.

I almost choke and gag on my last donut. Just remembering the feeling... the feeling of being truly helpless. My legs feel like jello, my knees wobbling and my stomach doing small jumps almost wanting me to throw up. I just force to eat the donut but it was a bad idea.

"Ack! Ughaa...!" My hand slams on the table, feeling everything shake around my body. A wave of terror runs throughout my body, I don't want to think anymore of this nightmare.

Not the Lady Gaga nightmare. It was the other nightmare.

"No more tea huh...? Or... chips! Huh, well slap my ass! I should have at least ten bucks left on my credit card." I walk around in my pajama pants and just randomly decide to go back to the gas station.

I should go get something to eat. It's already two in the afternoon, I missed lunch and I slept through the morning. I don't even bother getting dressed, I don't want to waste more time since its very cloudy. I look out the window and see that the sun will set soon, it's already dark and cloudy so I should go before it's night-time and maybe more pervs like the yesterday will be there. I hope to God that I don't see that man again and if I do, and he will do something to me again? I will call for help.

I go out the apartment and start walking to the gas station. A long, cold walk.

I finally get to the gas station, no one is outside, there are no kids playing outside, there are some people at the gas station getting though. One good thing is, the sun came out a few minutes ago. It's still cloudy but with a bit of sun shinning.

I walk in and see a few people, out of the corner of my eye I think I see someone familiar but I dismiss it. I go back to the chips section and grab the same bag, I grab two bags of chips, kettle and black pepper kettle chips. I go back to the sweets aisle and grab some cookies instead, classic sugar cookies there are eight medium size cookies they feel soft in the center and hard around the edges. I like that so I grab a packet and look for some sour candy, I look for my favorite sour gummy worms and find the big jumbo size packet. A big score for me so far. I will enjoy this night.

Last, I go look for some smoothies and decide that it would be better to get some water. I just look for a smoothie that I like which takes me a while, I just stand with my arms full of food but I keep quiet and decide if I want mango tropical smoothie or blueberry swirl smoothie. I stand there for a few seconds but I panic as I hear the wheezing again. I hear small footsteps coming towards me. I stop my breathing as I look to my side and see the same man approach me he smiles at me, I can sense the sexual advance in his smile and the evil lust in his eyes. I cling to my food and turn my head in stiff motion.

I just grab the blueberry swirl smoothie. And go for a big water bottle, a thirty two onze size bottle enough to last until Monday or Tuesday. I can sense his eye shooting at me, I am holding a lot of things in my arms so I do what's best and walk away to the check out aisle.

I stand in line and wait for the next two people. As last time, the man stands behind me. I cling to my stuff and press my fingers into the cookies. He's starting to feel me again. I don't know what he is buying, but both his hands are rubbing my whole butt and he's squeezing me every few seconds. I see that I will be next soon and his hands are being more rough I feel something pointy... very pointy.

I tighten my lips, open my eyes wide and feel everything leave my body as I feel a small switch blade run across my butt, the fabric of my pajamas will rip if he continues to play with that switch blade knife...

I look for help- any help really. I rapidly look for any help and see a person looking at me, it looks like a boy. But I don't know, I can't look since I am next in line. All I know is that he is also next on the other line.

I try to look through the corner of my eye, he looks about my age, he has blonde hair. But I can't make out his face but at least he can save me from this man. Because his blade is starting to dig deeper into my pajama bottoms.

The clerk tells me to have a nice day, I just nod and smile at him and walk out. The blonde kid is still paying and it looks like he is with a friend, I am doomed. I just walk away as fast as I can. The man is paying more things than last time, so it will take him more time to pay for his things.

I walk in the cold breeze. Holding my two bags of food with me, it's been at least fifteen minutes of me walking. I walk into this lonely road, but it leads to my apartment, I walk turning my head back every few seconds. I haven't seen the man, but I do see something in the distance, I just ignore it as maybe a car or another person.

I keep on walking into this narrow, lonely street. Out of nowhere, is where I hear the wheezing louder than ever and see the middle-aged man running with all his might and with fast moves, he runs up behind me with his switch blade and I feel his man hands grab me.

He holds me down. Making me fall down along with him, my bags fall down at each my side. His low, hot wheezing fanning the back of my neck.

"Noo-mmmmhhh!"

"Shut the hell up! Let's make this easy for the both of us!" He covers my mouth and flashes the blade in front of me. I feel the anxiety rise within me as I remember my dream.

_I am suddenly back to this gorgeous beach. A resort of some kind. It feels like I spent this resort for at least a couple of days. Just a nice time to enjoy this beach, but it seems so realistic to me. It appears that I have made friends here and know a certain boy... but in my heart he doesn't like me... I can feel his nonlove towards me. And it hurts me... it hurts me deeply._

_He is a very handsome boy. I can feel that he is truly royal and charming, something I don't have. And I can feel and tell that he knows that I do not have the royal charming lady-like in me and that's why he does not fond me. And that's why it hurts me... hurts me that for one flaw, he will not love me._

_I try my best to make him see the person I am inside. But he does not want to, he refuses to see that I do have a warm heart and that I am caring... but he wants more that I just cannot give. Unless I try for him... learn for him... hurt myself for him... _

_But is it worth it? We are both different. And nothing will change that. Unless... we both try hard. We can. But no. It's when I feel the nerve upon me and feel that something will happen. But what? _

_Someone has been following me. It feels like a person from the last nightmare, where all the people burned the bodies. Yes, a certain boy has been following to this beautiful beach resort. Why? Because he wants me. But I do not want him. He is not like this charming, handsome boy. He is crude, rude, vicious, and just... not for me._

_"Please... please help me. Do you know who he is? I don't... please... um... um..." I ask the boy for help. I was so busy to make him like me that I forgot his name. He looks disappointed in me for forgetting. _

_"You know? Ah, forget it. Just forget it. I dont' need..." I feel so mad at him and just feel hurt. He is just too much to handle. I will not hurt myself for a boy like him. I leave him and his parents at a table. And just leave to go look for help._

_I don't a need a boy like him. He will hurt me when I try my best to make him happy. If he will not work with me then I will not hurt myself anymore. I feel more tension rise in the atmosphere. Around me... in me... something is going to happen... I can feel it... but what...?_

"HHMM! UNNHHH! MMMM!" I struggle with this old perv and use my strength without getting a cut or stab from his blade. But he is quick and smart.

He grabs my head and grabs both my arms, pinning me down. I'm in a downward pose with my knees and my chest and head on the ground, it's very cold and it hurts but I feel numb. He is on top of me, hunching over me. With his blade next to my face, what he bought at the gas station?

He bought cable ties for my hands. I can't move now, and he uses not only the cable ties on my hands he uses four to make one long cable tie for my head. He uses a pack of rubber bands he also bought and some duct tape that I am assuming he also bought. He ties the long cable tie around my neck and tightens it, I gag sharply and feel it hurting me. I can't breath properly.

He makes another long one for my head this time. He makes sure it gets in my mouth and uses some rubber bands to secure my hair and to make my face look weird. I have about ten rubber bands around my head and I can't really see nor breathe a bit. And he finally uses the duct tape for my mouth.

My mouth feels heavy from all the tape he used. I can barely breathe, I can't see well from all the rubber bands around my head, I absolutely cannot talk, my hands are tied, I am freezing cold, my whole body feels numb. All I can do is just mumble unintelligent things. I think back to how exactly I felt in my dream.

_"What are you doing?! WHA- MMMHH! HMM! HHMM! S-STOP IT! AH!" He has me on all fours and he hovers over me. Almost riding me like a pony. Why did I wear a frilly white dress?_

_"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up. You're gonna enjoy this." I have only my underwear underneath this dress and he lifts my dress up to show it._

_"NOOO!-MMHHMHHH!" He uses his hands to cover my scream. _

"I wanted you since yesterday... this will all be over soon..." The man whispers. I hear fabric ripping and feel the cold winter air slap my thighs and whole legs. He cut my pajama pants into shorts.

He uses the fabric as a blindfold. I cannot see now. I don't know what's going to happen... much like my dream... from there I do not know what happens in my dream other than this...

_I just sit on the floor of this library feeling violated but I still feel pure. Still pure like a child. But I know that the boy wants me. There are many cubes around me, some filled with books, some are not. Next to me is a cube that has a phone. It rings. _

_"Hello?" I say. I receive a low voice, very manly.  
_

_"Who is this?" _

_"This is..." The other line is very bad, lots of static. I couldn't catch the name. But he is the boy who almost touched me. What makes me more sad and hurt is that the charming boy has been watching this the whole time without helping..._

_"Who?" I desperately say into the phone._

_The boy sounds angry, "... Fucking bitch... can't you hear me...?" the static cuts him off again. Not hearing his name again._

_"I'm coming for you... be ready..."_

_"WHAT. WHY?" My eyes feel like they will pop out. _

_"I said I'm coming for you... whether you like it or not. I love you... so I will get you... I'm coming for you..." He sounds very sadistic and perverted. _

_"You don't mean it! Stop saying that! Don't come for me!... I don't love you...! Please!..." I feel the tears in my eyes and my the quiver in my throat._

_"...TOO BAD. I'm coming for you...soon...-" He sounded so clear this time. No static. Just a voice that will get me. The line beeps and cuts off. I drop the phone and bend down. _

_Why do I want him now? So badly... _

_But I shouldn't. I am scared! He is not the one for me... but he sounds sexy and just so demanding... I like that. He did look sexy... and I wouldn't mind having him... but then again, I shouldn't. _

_The charming boy looks at me with his book on his lap. He makes a face at me as I bend down, leaving my ass up. I have my hair in a ponytail and I let it loose, my hair is wavy and a bit messy now, all over my face. I almost grind on the floor and try to act sexy for him... that's what he also likes... what got him here in the first place was my innocence and my pretty look. But I realize I am not that... inside I might be, but on the outside I am one dirty, sexy, nasty girl... he will escape the other dimension and come back to this dimension for me if I give him a show._

_I flip my hair and bit my lip. I smirk playfully behind me and smile, I wink and see a small light forming, I move my ass and shake it a bit and see the light form even bigger. It's working. I do more sexy moves. The charming boy just looks at me as I keep this show on. He wants some too. But he won't. _

_I lift up my dress to show my panties and flip my hair again. As I look behind me, I see him. He's standing behind me. He's smiling at me, he wants me and I want him. I look back at the charming boy and I wave to him, giving him a smirk. He forms a small frown since he now knows that he screwed up and watches me leave as my new lover picks me up and takes me to another dimension. _

_A better dimension._

_A dimension where I am welcomed._

_Where I don't receive hate for who I am._

_Where I am loved..._

_Loved by a boy who loves me back..._

_In a loving environment..._

_I feel welcomed now..._

_I'm happy..._

"MMMMHHHMMMMHHHH!" I mumble so loud until I gag. I keep it up until someone notices me.

"No one will hear you... now time for my experiment!" He has this taser...

"Let's see if an orgasm can be achieved like this...! What will happen? Let's find out- but first! Let's stimulate the area..." His grubby fingers reaches to my womanhood and rubs me up and down.

"Hmmm...! Hhmmm!" I let out my loudness. I bit my lip and taste blood. I do not want to feel this. I want to feel this from... from Naruto. This man is crazy and dangerous!

He keeps rubbing me and pokes me. Teasing me. He then gets inside my panties and starts to finger me. I let out a loud moan and bit my lip even harder and feel more blood come into my mouth.

"Hm, took about at least two minutes to get the test subject wet and ready! Let's see if oral will stimulate this wet pussy more..." He lowers his head. I stop him with a kick. I have to relay on my other senses to kick him.

"HM! HHMM!" I try my best to kick him hard, but I am feeling so scared stressed AND numb that my legs can't even move properly. But I do hear him groan, I don't feel him so he must have fallen down.

I use my advantage to escape by crawling like a worm. He grabs my ankle, I shoo him away with another kick to his chin. He growls but I keep kicking him, I get on a better position and I am laying on my back now. My legs look red from the cold, and they feel so lifeless. But I have to ignore it, I try all my strength to keep kicking him until he can no longer move. I use my sense of hearing to know where to kick. I trust in my instincts to know where to kick him.

"THAT'S IT! YOU, LITTLE BITCH! COME HERE!"

"HM! HM! HM!" He yank both of my ankles and drags me to his level. He grabs the duct tape, rips it.

"AAAHHH!" Feeling it rip away from my skin, I see a bit of blood on the tape. My lips have been bitten and even ripped a little. My cheeks are numb, they sting, it is painful.

He slaps me twice on each cheek. I take another painful hit with his fist to my lip. I make him miss, but he still punches me enough to make my chin hurt like hell. He tapes my mouth again.

He picks me up and lays me on my back. I am laying across his legs, he pushes me down with his firm hand and he slaps my stomach. His blade is away from both of us.

"Let's try at a one..." But his taser is still in his hand.

He smiles with so much insanity, "...Heheh! This will be MUCH better than a vibrater! Begin!" he rips open a big hole in my shorts, revealing my underwear.

He puts the taser on my crotch and feel the effect crash, "MMMHHH!" so painful... yet pleasuring. But you can barely feel anything. The intensity of the taser makes my whole body numb.

But a great wave of pleasure runs through me. Something that I cannot control, but it's too much that it hurts almost paralyzing my body. The need to pee is strong but I hold it in. I shake my legs, almost getting up but this evil man holds me down.

"AGAIN!"

"HHMMM!" Another wave of shock and terror run through me. I cannot see but I do see vivid colors, this feeling of a rush almost like an endorphin running over me. But also a painful endorphin. A combonation that aren't suited together, making me go insane.

He flips me over and I feel everything go down, making me want to pee even more and throw up. I try to get up and tremble with great force, I whimper and moan loudly along with tears. I cry and mumble with this duct tape in my mouth.

I shake as I feel another shock but he teases me as it's only half a shock. I cry out loud through the tape and mumble, the whole tape feels wet and my eyes are soaked, I can't control my drool and tears. And I shiver with all this pain and pleasure, the bare wind hitting my legs and it hurts as the snow lands all over me I am soaked from the snow and it is unbearable.

The cold harsh wind also makes me shiver. I want to get up to relieve this feeling but he hits my back with a chop and puts me out, I end up swaying. My thighs are vibrating, I feel it. They jiggle with the pain and coldness.

"Let's skip number two... and go to number three... the highest. Let's have some..." He raises the taser.

"HHMM!" I shake, sway, hop, kick, everything to make him stop.

"This will feel good, don't wor- what the- OOF!" I don't know what is going on but I hear someone kick him.

"HM! HMM!" I feel two strong hands pick me up. I kick again more but one hand stops me and hushes me softly. I don't know who he is but he sets me down, and lets me have a breather.

I breathe so heavily and almost pant like a dog. Even though it is cold, I am sweating and trying to breathe more since the cable tie is getting tighter around my neck. I cannot control my crying and noises. I feel so hot but cold. The numbing is to severe that I feel like I am losing circulation. I can feel a few veins popping out. I can two other people...

"Are you okay?! Are you!? Wait-" I have heard that voice before...

His hands loosen the cable tie around my neck and feel a burst of air relieving me. He then reveals one eye for me to see.

It's Gaara. The red-haired boy I met in my geography class, very nice and calm I wonder who he is dating...

Out of one eye, and through tears I see two boys kicking the man down. Kiba and... Naruto. Kiba is holding what seems to be the taser.

"Enough! I got her! Let's go before the cops come!" Gaara yells to them. They both look at me and then run.

They are all speaking and so loud, I am too scared that I can't control my bladder. I urinate on the sidewalk and cry more, my sobbing brings them back and they look at the small puddle of urine. They back away but Naruto grabs me and doesn't care that a bit of pee get's on him.

"Kiba! You have the car! Go to her apartment and you and Gaara grab all her stuff! Bring it back to the my apartment!"

"WHy US! yOU GO! YOU KNOW WHERE SHE LIVES!"

"NO TIME! IT'S THAT BUILDING UP AHEAD! I SEE HER WALLET ON THE SIDEWALK OVER THERE!" Naruto shouts at them and they pick up my wallet.

"Okay! Her key is here! And it has the number on her apartment! But you should go Naruto! We ca-"

"NO TIME! YOU guys TAKE THE CAR AND I'LL JUST WALK BACK! IT'S NOT THAT FAR!" They are all taking at once but Naruto breaks the mess.

"JUST. GO.!" They all scatter to what they have to do.

I hear their car screech and head to my apartment. I feel so light but with a hop as Naruto starts to jog to his home. He walks and jogs at the same time, having me in my arms and hugging close to me. Clinging to me.

My arms are still tied and they feel numb and my legs too. But I can at least breath slowly, Naruto is holding me bridal style for a while as we pass through these dark, lonely streets. I hear him breathing heavily and panting. I have been crying softly and whimpering but a few times, he hushes me and quietly tries to sooth me.

"...We... are... almost there! Don't worry... Belinda! Hang on! I'll... rescue you...! I'll heal you! Because... because I love you...! We're here!" He jogs faster.

"No one is here... good. You're cold... don't worry, I'll keep you warm! KIBA AND GAARA ARE HERE! HEY! YOU GUYS! Hold on Belinda, sorry." He flips me over like he's throwing a towel over his shoulder.

"MMHH!" He's holding unto my legs. I feel everything inside my body move and feel the pressure. My body aches.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! We are here, just hang on for a few seconds... JUST BRING THE STUFF INSIDE! HOW MUCH DOES SHE HAVE!?"

"JUST THREE SUITCASES! AND WE GATHERED ALL HER BLANKETS AND PILLOWS! WE'LL BRING THEM IN!" Kiba shouts and from the one eye I can see, Naruto holds open the door for the boys.

I see Kiba enter first with my three suitcases, and Gaara enter with two big bags containing my blankets and pillows he is also carrying some on his forearms. We all enter the lobby and they take the elevator. I can't really see good from all the crying, I strained my eyes too much. I just close the eye.

I hear them talking all at once and it's making me scared again. I am trembling greatly and every few seconds, my body twitching and I feel so drained of life. Hearing them argue and yell at each other is getting so scared, much like my dream. I just want to let my scream and agony out, but I am still tied and lifeless.

"Belinda, don't you pee! Hold it in! We are here! Quick! Open the goddamn door!" Naruto shouts at someone to open the door.

"Hey WOAH, WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHO IS THAT?!"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"WHAT THE FUCK, WHO IS SHE?!"

"IS THAT...?"

Everybody in the room is shouting and yelling in confusement. Naruto sets me in the middle of his living room I think, and hear him telling everyone to shut up, it's all silence and I can only hear Naruto talking in a hush voice in another room. I feel so degrading and shameful that I am being exposed like this and worse that I am being talked about in this dishonor way. I just want to cry and scream but all I can do is just weep silently my panting is the onyl thing I hear.

I sniffle and snort with my cries. I pant even more and just feel so dirty. Someone is with me, I can feel his eyes in front of me. I don't want this person looking at me, I don't open my eye because I don't want to see a clean, normal person at this dirty, disgraceful girl.

"Are you okay? Let me snip off those rubber bands..." He has scissors, I hear them and I feel them heading near my head.

"HM! HM! HMMHH!" I freak out and start kicking and bashing my head around. I pant heavily and cry more. This kid sounds like a middle schooler, but I don't trust him I don't want him near me- let alone see me.

"NO! It's okay! I'm here to help! We are all here to help you! Are you the girl named Belinda? Naruto has told me so much about you... Let me help. I heard Naruto talking in the kitchen and everybody is going home now. Even me, but I'm gonna cut off these rubber bands they don't look so comfy... you look like you suffered by someone very evil. I wouldn't be surprised if some pervert tried to hurt you. You look very pretty still, and I hope the man didn't do anything to you."

I feel all the rubber bands come off now. And the kid drops the scissors, "There! Naruto can do the rest. I'm Konohamaru! I live with Naruto- sometimes. I live with another friend of mine. A boy and a girl. Nice to meet you." I can sense the kid getting up.

"Hm!" I make him stay and plop myself on top of him. I burst into more tears and just let myself go, he screams but when he sees me with my one open eye he doesn't do or say anything. He let's me do this. He has brown hair and looks cute, this boy seems like Naruto and that's why I plop myself on top of him. He cares.

"Alright, Sasuke! You take Konohamaru home and everybody, go home! DON'T SPEAK A WORD ABOUT THIS. NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW. I will talk to the principle about this!"

"Why her? The cops are more suited for this!"

"Because Sai! She can help with this too! She will do something about it! Just go home and do not tell anyone!" I hear a lot of footsteps walk out now.

My body goes back up and I start to freak out again. I only hear gently hushing and a hand caressing my head. I can hear Konohamaru walking away last.

The door closes. Everything is silent, I don't like this but I do feel better around this new environment. I slowly feel my body get heat but the numbing won't go away, I feel so itchy from the cold on my legs. My arms are killing me.

I am panting softly, I feel Naruto look at me with his eyes. Without a word, he picks me up and takes me to another room and the way it sounds. It sounds like he's taking me to a bathroom.

"I'll be right back." I don't panic, instead I try to calm down and wait for him. I think back to my dream and how I started to behave in a new way that brought the boy I wanted back. How right it felt to act who I rightfully was.

I think I want to be like that. But I also want to have that delicate and pretty with a kind charm.

After tonight I don't think I could ever be that... unless I try hard enough to be that same girl I was trying to be for that ungrateful boy. Maybe I still am. I can be both a bad, sexy girl with a sweet charming side. Being both won't make me a bad person, if anything, being both will make Naruto love me more and I think I will love myself more too.

It wouldn't be bad being with Naruto, I think that was him in the gas station. He saved me. It was probably him who wanted to go after me and make sure I was okay, since yesterday. He is willing to protect me. Who I am kidding? He is nice, and handsome for a person, and...

...He's charming. In a weird way. But he is in control and knows what he wants and that's what make's him a very sexy man. I smile behind this duct tape and still see black with this blindfold on. I don't want to open my eye anymore, I just want to cry more and feel the blindfold get more wet I have a very big headache and I still feel twitches rising up in my body that makes me jump and twitch every few seconds. They are less painful but they are coming more frequent, but they are small twitches and to feel them is hurting my back and shoulders. My arms are still tied and I don't feel them anymore.

"Okay, just went to get a few things. You are going to have a proper bath, young lady. First, I'm gonna shave you and actually bathe you. But, I'm gonna have to wax those arms." His voice is very calming.

"..." I don't say anything. I just hear the stress free in his voice, he just seems worried. I can't even respond with my body with all the twitching. So I am going to go through the waxing.

I can hear everything being ready for this waxing. I also hear scissors being picked up, I feel his warm hand holding my hands he cuts the cable ties and sets my arms free, but I don't move them, I just plop them down. I feel my right arm in his hand, my whole arm feels weird but free.

"Okay, I'm applying the product... Please don't freak out." His voice is very worried now and he sounds scared. If he's scared, then I feel even more scared.

This gel feels cold and sticky it hurts as he rubs it all over my arm. He stops at my shoulder and feel the gel harden, I am panicking because this will hurt and I don't want more pain. I start breathing hard as the first strip is applied to my wrist and ends to the middle of my forearm. I can hear my breathing in short hard spikes of breathing, Naruto puts pressure on the strip with his palm. I am feeling so scared that I am sweating again.

"Don't worry, this will hurt... but it will be done quick. Just, just 1,2,3!-"

"HHMMM!" He rips the strip off, it's a quick but painful feeling. It stings, but it feels bare and cold now. But I don't care, I'm going bat shit and throwing my head everywhere. The duct tape covering my mumbled scream.

"Good thing I didn't take off the duct tape..." Through my loud scream, I can hear him say that.

He applies another strip to the middle of my forearm and the rest of my forearm. He hold my head and the strip down, I move and keep swaying my head more.

"1 2 3..."

"HHMM!"

"JUST A FEW MORE. BE PATIENT."

So much pain. All quick but it stings, leaving me twitch more and breathe like a laughing murderer. I don't want to see this, I have my eyes shut closed and cry behind the blindfold. Naruto doesn't say anything, just applies and strips to my arms. He only hushes me and holds my head and sometimes my legs to keep from kicking him. I wail and whimper and feel the hurtful twitching come every so often.

"Aha...ah...ah... done...! We're done! Now, for your bath. Don't worry, I'll use a razor for your legs and underarms... and I won't forget about your area."

What? My area...? Is he going to shave me down there...?

Oh..._hell no. _I go bezerk. I had have _enough playtime down there for tonight! I can do it myself! _

"HMM!" He picks me up and proceeds to take off my clothing while the tub fills. I hear the water running and feel his hands all over me.

Off comes the shorts. I kick and kick but he knows and holds my legs down by sitting on them, he uses his knees to keep them together as he slips the shorts off. I move and try to wiggle away, mumbling loud and even humming with all my might. He get's tougher as he just grabs my underwear and yanks them off, grabbing my feet so I don't kick but I try moving them away from him. He doesn't let go and just rips the underwear off, I hear the tear and the rip.

"Stop it! This is for your own good! I'm helping you...!" He goes for my jacket and takes it off with no hassle.

I don't move as he takes off my shirt leaving me with just my tank top on. I have the blindfold on but even with my one open eye, I don't want to see his face as he takes off my tank top, it's quiet with only the water being heard.

"Whatever, they are just boobs. You're flat anyway. AND I already took off-well, ripped of your underwear. Come on," He lifts my arms and slips my tank top of off me.

I am naked in front of him. I always imagined being naked in front of a boy looking and feeling clean, pure, sweet. But I'm not that. I am disgusting, degrading, and just shameful looking in front of him, especially with this duct tape, blindfold on my face and behind that? Just tears and bloody lips. I do not want to be seen like this, not by him, not by anyone. And it hurts me so much that I look like this in front of him. I cry more behind this blindfold.

"Aw, they look cute. You look very cute!"

What did he say? I looked cute? And he sounded cheery. Why would he say that? Does he mean it?

"Okay, let's get you clean. In the tub you go,"

"HHMM!" He holds me and I feel his hands touching me. I start to kick around and even slap his back but he doesn't care, he just walks to the tub and carries me bridal style.

He gently places me in the tub, the feeling of hot water makes me jump high. It feel so bad, my whole body feels numb again I don't like this feeling and I splash around the tub. I get scared again and continue mumbling.

"Hey! Hey! Easy! It's just water! You're getting me wet... aw my shirt." He holds me down. I stop and feel his hand almost touching me...

"I see you're getting red, I'm gonna touch you a lot there and your boobs so get used to it. But, let's out on some music to make it less awkward." Immediately I hear music blasting through the whole place.

"I like a bit of everything. Mostly electronic. Let's begin... down there." He grabs my thighs and spreads them apart. I feel so embarrassed and hot... it's a good thing I have the blindfold on.

"Wait, let's take off that blindfold and tape. You must be aching to get that off." He let's go of thighs and touches my face. Uh oh. I don't want to see this.

He uses his fingers to untie the blindfold. I see bright now, my eyes are still closed. He sees the long cable tie across my face and cuts it off with scissors, he drops the scissors and goes to my lips. I am feeling more bare as he keeps taking things off.

"Okay, this will hurt,"

"Ahhh!" I scream for the first time and it feels good. But it stings. The tape leaves me rubbing my cheeks and I feel my lips sore and dry. I haven't open my eyes yet.

"Open your eyes." He demands me. I nod my head.

"...No." I sound very feeble and weak. He starts scrubbing my legs and thighs.

"Why not?" I feel his hands going more up and up my thighs. I feel his fingers brushing past my folds. I shiver down my spine.

"...Because I don't want to see this. I don't want to feel more degrading than I already am."

"Why do you think you are degrading? I love you and that's it. I don't mind doing this, I will care for you so it doesn't matter to me. Besides, you look cute. Can you just trust me? This time I won't do anything funny."

I hear him grab something. I feel the razor near my crotch and he starts to shave me... I feel him grabbing my folds and shaves me. I feel a spike of pleasure run through me, just like the taser. I still feel very sensitive and I arch my back, curling my toes and feeling him tough me like this, him actually looking and touching... very nerve-racking but it feels good. Too good...

I open my eyes to see him looking at me. He's very confused and worried. But he keeps shaving. I see hair in the water and see half of me hair free but the other half still stubby and hairy. He does the other side of my fold and shaves it very gently. Rubbing me as he does so, it spikes more excitement in me and I start to pant and breathe heavily. This is too much for me. And I can't hold on anymore, why I am feeling this?

He keeps on shaving as I start to whimper and pant. Every rub, I pant. Every small touch, I whimper. I only see down there every few seconds and he is almost done shaving, he looks at me but tries to focus. He looks tempting and worried. I am too, why I am feeling this? It's too much for me.

I look back down as I hear him drop the razor, he looks at me and says, "When that man shocked you or tased you, did you have an orgasm? Did you... come?" he starts rubbing me and it feels too good to answer.

"...Not really, I-I don't really know. I just felt like peeing. And, I feel like peeing again. Ah!" His hand starts rubbing fast and he teases with his fingers as he rubs my tight bud.

He does it fast and hard, making arch my back higher and my stomach and chest going up and down. I start to move my hips and feel it coming. A wave of trembling pleasure wash over me, and I twitch my hips and pelvic bone up. But his hand puts me down and stops me, calming me down. I can only hear the soft music and my breathing.

The water turns bright yellow as feel myself relieve right after. I look at Naruto and he smiles, "Alright, made you come... how did it feel?" he stops rubbing me and places his hand on my thigh.

"...F-Felt good..." He smiles and drains the water. As the water starts filling up again, he switches the razor blade.

"Always wanted to do that. But next time, it'll be bigger and better. Promise." He winks at me with a flashing smile. I slow my breathing and smile back at him.

He finishes bathing me. My legs, my underarms, my hair, scrubs my back, applies soap all over me and then rinses me off. I just close my eyes the entire time and enjoy how smooth and soft this feels. His gentle hands gliding over me, massaging me.

From everything that has happened, I end up falling asleep. The only thing I hear last is the music and his low humming.

* * *

Ahh! I am sooo sorry for the delay! But I did get a bit sick with my stomach and got lost with the holidays. But thank you for waiting and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks Magby95 for the review! Again, sorry for the delay! But I hope I see you in the next chapter, bye!


	4. Showing Off With An Advantage

Sorry if I took long to update again. Did you peeps like the last chapter? Uh, hope you did. If not, sorry. I'll work on it more. But enjoy reading, see you at the end!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

I wake up, everything seems groggy and blurry. My eyes are so heavy as I lift them slowly, I flutter my eyes and see the bright sun in my face. I close my eyes as the morning sun blinds me, everything is bright and different... not my apartment. Everything seems more roomier. And more... welcoming.

I flutter my eyes open and see everything bright from the big window. I inhale deeply and smell something good and sweet. I know that this is not my apartment, I just know that it is Monday.

I sit up and stretch my whole body. I feel great, very refreshed and clean for once. My legs aren't hairy and I feel more... airy. The sweet smell is my hair that is flowing around my shoulders. I inhale again and just look around, everything is bigger and more spacy. It's very modern and clean.

I smile, yawning quietly. I look around this small bed and I am alone in this bed, the sheets are mine though, and the pillows. There are some other sheets on the floor, they are plain white and just on the floor. I look around the place and sense that this must be the living room. This place is just like mine, except it's bigger and I see three other doors in the hall in front of me.

I get up from the bed and walk to the living room, I see my suitcases and I keep walking and slowly remember everything. I tread in each footstep. Next to the living room is the kitchen, I see someone sitting at the table.

I am living with Naruto. I feel everything come back to me as I quietly walk past the living room and into the kitchen. I feel good but I feel very weird and shy. A small tingling sensation flows through my legs, having the urge to have a twitch but it must be a side effect from last night.

Before I enter, I stop and stand by the doorway and see what I have wearing. Black underwear and a flowy white shirt with thin straps with a black tank top underneath. I look at this and think that Naruto must have dressed me after I fell asleep. Nice selection, Naruto.

I don't move and just stare at him from behind. I cling to the doorway and just stare at him studying with his book, he has an empty plate on the table. One thing I do notice is that his kitchen was bigger than my living room AND kitchen combined. How does he pay this place?

The kitchen: white with some simple colors, almost pastel colors. Orange, yellow, blue, black, red, green, purple. Simple light colors.

"Good morning, Belinda." He waves at me to catch my attention. I snap my eyes at him and look at him, he smiles at me.

"Morning..." I hide myself behind the doorway. He chuckles at me.

"Why so shy? Ah, I get it. It's okay, you know. Come on, just show yourself." I look around and slowly enter the kitchen.

"You look beautiful. Hungry?" He smiles kindly at me and waits.

"Yeah." I just stand in front of him and feel so awkward. There is a small mirror on the table and have to admit, my hair does look sexy.

"I'll get you something... you like jell-o?" He sits me down and gets up.

"Yeah..." I keep looking at the small mirror, noticing every part of my hair and face. My face isn't looking too sexy like my hair.

"It's the only thing I have really. But it's good, so let me serve you." I turn around to see him get a plate and takes out a tray with jell-o.

He comes back with the plate full and with a spoon. He sits back down to study from his book, Honors English. I take a spoonful of the jell-o and it tastes very good. Cherry flavor is my favorite. Anything Cherry, really.

"Did you put something on my lips?"

"Yeah, some lip balm and Carmex. I also applied this cream for cuts and it worked like a charm I see. You just see faint cuts but it doesn't hurt, I assume."

"No, it doesn't. Thank you, Naruto. Naruto," I tell him, my voice very soft but heard.

He looks at me, "Yes?" he puts his book down.

"Thank you for last night. Everything. I mean it." I say. I try to sound tough and sincere but it came out very soft and almost wimpy.

He only smiles at me with his bright eyes, "You're welcome! Anytime." he smiles big enough that his whiskers move along with his smile.

I smile back at him and feel warm in my heart. I continue eating and say, "What time is it?" my heart feels very strong and filled with contempt. His smile makes me feel very warm.

His bright white teeth flashes at me, "It's nine." his nice lips cover his teeth.

The warmth and happiness in my heart drops, the contempt fades, my smile goes away as I hear my spoon drop to my plate. My mind is scattering all over my brain, I feel so shocked and frazzled.

"WHAT. _It's nine?! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?! Let's get ready!" _I push my plate away.

I get up and feel my legs move and my spine start to move, I want to make my legs move forward to grab some clothes. And move my spine to make me stand tall and get ready for the day. My eyes see everything in slow motion, I take the first step and feel my whole body move.

my first step is hurried and fast, and as I see everything in slow motion, I feel everything in slow motion. I see my first step crash before me, my foot trip over my other foot, stumbling on my legs. My spine stays still and I feel just my whole body fall to the ground. I feel so stiff, my spine stiff, everything is just stiff that I can't do anything from shock.

I slowly see everything go downwards, seeing his bright happy face staring at his book. I see the floor becoming more closer to me, my hands barely stopping me.

It's when I feel his hand take hold of my shoulder, everything stops in slow motion, all seems normal now. Only the smooth, white marble-like floor is inches away from my face.

"Gotcha."

His hand on my shoulder is the only thing keeping me from falling to the ground.

Both his hands are now holding both my shoulders, he turns in his chair to get a better hold of me. Slowly, the floor is becoming more distant in my eyes, I feel my legs work again with my knees making me stand and my whole legs getting back to my chair.

"You shouldn't just go running off like that. Your body is probably still weak."

I sit in my chair with the plate of jell-o in front of me. His hand pushes the plate back to me along with the spoon. He hasn't wiped that smile from his face. He only smiles with his eyes closed.

"What about school?"

"We don't need to go! In fact, we don't need to go until Friday!" He puts his book down. His smile stretches even more and his whiskers become bigger.

"Why?"

"I called the principle and well, basically told her what happened. She told us to stay home for four days until Friday for safety. I'm gonna stay to help you recover and protect you if we should meet this man again..."

He has his tablet next to him and he has it in his hands, I feel so confused and more curious.

"Why so long though? I'm fine! We can still make it to school if we hur-"

"Belinda, you were almost _raped _last night. You were badly hurt, you were tased for heaven's sake! You are not fine, you just almost face planted a few seconds ago, you didn't have full control of your body when you were trying to be fast."

"But I am-"

He cuts me off with a swift, but low voice.

"You are not! And plus, part of this program is that if you are hurt or something happens to you... everything and everyone is involved. The police partake in this program for safety for the children. Though not all schools have the police involved, we are lucky since we live in an unsafe neighborhood. So, in reality, it's best to just rest because... just for your safety."

"Now, I did some research about the effects of being tasered and anything related to being tasered. Let me ask you some questions, but..."

"But what?" I finished my jell-o and push away the plate. He is reading something on his tablet, reading or just preparing the questions.

"Let's go to the living room where there's more natural light."

He holds my left hand and walks me to the living room. A tablet in one hand, and my hand in his other. We walk with ease and I see the bright natural sun light cover the living room. A very big living room with so much space, he has one long sectional sofa and one small two-seater sofa with a table in the middle. So very nice and just pretty, it all seems very new that it makes me wonder how could he have afford it.

I take a seat on the small sofa, he sits in front of me, sitting on the table, his tablet in his hands, his handsome face shinning in the brightness. His features shine more in this type of light. The color of his hair almost a bright yellow of a highlighter, his eyes seem like bright blue crystals that captures you.

"Okay, first. Have you been experiencing seizures?"

He looks up and stares at me, his eyes scaring me in a sensual way. I don't know the answer, I just woke up. But, I know what a seizure is and judging by the past hours I'm guessing not.

"No..."

"Are you feeling pain in your muscles? Skin?" He swipes his finger on his tablet and reads something quick before looking at me again.

"I don't think so..."

"Here, let me check."

He puts down his tablet on the table, I stiffen as his hands travel through my arms and sides. He puts pressure on my arms trying to feel something or to see if I feel any pain in my muscles. His hands are cold to the touch, it makes me have goosebumps all over my arms it's silly to be feeling this way since he has done many things to me with his hands already, but it's a feeling where it doesn't involve sex or foreplay which makes it more silly, but nerve-racking all at the same time.

"Does it hurt?"

"No. Is it supposed to?" His hands glide over to my back.

"No, that's a good thing. What about your back?"

His hands apply pressure to various places on my back but I don't feel anything. I feel no pain at all, I only feel his cold hands sweep over my back. His hands under my shirt and it feels even more weird but it's even more of a silly feeling. My long, dark brown hair covers my neck up and drops to my knees. I need a haircut.

"No pain in your back?"

"Nope." His hands are still on my back, the cool touch of his fingers makes the hairs on my neck stand up.

"Okay... well since you weren't tased in the upper region. Your legs are probably most affected... does your thighs hurt? Calfs? Knees?"

"Well, my legs in general feel numb and tingly. I haven't felt pain down there, you could apply pressure if you want."

As soon as those words left my mouth, I know things were going to get heated.

I don't anything from him, it takes him a while to speak, to do something. I can just feel the aura of awkwardness flow through us, we both know what I meant. We both know what I _actually meant _and yet, we are both thinking whether we should just move on and forget about it or proceed to _that _and have a pleasant way to begin our day.

I don't want him to do that. I just want him to forget about it and just move on. The problem is, is he thinking the same thing? Or is he just gonna be selfish and take advantage? He's done it twice in school with no hesitation, and last night and I don't think he will hold back this time. I hope he does.

"...Um, I'll just apply pressure on some areas on your legs."

"Sure."

A slight glance at him, and I see his cheeks have a slight pink tint. I lower my head to cover the bright pink on my cheeks and the sly smile I'm forming. It's silly for us to be acting like this, acting so shy and childish at this moment all because of what I said? It's dumb, but the actions that could lead to is what makes it even more dumb. Why not act like we're mature and just forget what I said, and professional while he checks over me.

His hands are becoming warmer, he tightens my calf and I feel pressure but I feel no pain or any muscle pain. He doesn't look at me, his eyes focus on my other leg and I still feel no pain or anything. He doesn't want to look at me, and he makes sure he hides his face but I can see the little smile he has. I feel the pink on my cheeks slowly turn into a soft red as my faces starts to feel hot, I feel my lips form a wider smile as his hands start to go more up.

His hands are sliding past my knees, his face lowers more, his blush isn't changing it's just becoming more pink, his hands are warm now, almost getting hot. I feel my smile fading now, instead I'm feeling more nervous and have the urge to cry and scream like a baby.

I guess there is a reason why we feel so shy and awkward.

We are just a couple of kids who don't know any better.

I don't have a smile anymore, my lips are just slightly parted almost frowning. My eyebrows are furrowed, I'm getting very scared that my palms are sweating. My fingertips feel clammy, my eyes are becoming blurry I squint hard and force every part of my body not to kick him. I don't want his hands traveling anymore on my body, this is scaring me and I don't want to do this anymore. I can't let this lead to something else.

I like him, and possibly love him but, that's not a reason why he should be doing this. This is something new to us, we are doing something that doesn't compare to last night. Or the previous times. It doesn't because of one solid reason:

I'm letting him do this.

His hands are now hot and almost clammy. He is near my inner thighs, his head is now to the point where I don't think he can see, I can only see stomach and the hair that's hanging down in front of me. I am feeling the tingling more and the urge to twitch is strong, so far I haven't felt any pain but I am feeling something now.

When I think about it, it makes sense...right? I didn't like him at the first few times he attacked me, I didn't know if I liked him or not but I knew for sure that I didn't want him taking advantage of me. So he laid off. But it's when he confessed his love for me that made me wonder more. He still didn't back off but he didn't do anything extreme because I told him I didn't like him.

Last night, he came rescuing me. He was nice and caring for once. I was in no use to even bathe myself which is why he was so kind because...because...

I just knew. Yes, it's when I finally realized that maybe he can be the one for me. It was in my dream...

But, just because I FINALLY have feelings for him doesn't mean he can do this! Or can he? Well, it's for my health, he's being the kind person he was last night. But... I don't want him doing this because of what I said a few moments before. He thinks that I gave him the advantage with those words. Oh no, does he think that?

We are just kids, we can't be doing this kind of stuff. I might love him, and he might love me but to have sex and be in a committed relationship? Hell. Fucking. No. This and last night is all new to us. He doesn't even know what he's doing! My life was almost risked and to think he can take it? Like this? No. We are not ready. And plus...

He doesn't know that I love him. I haven't told him yet. If I let him go any further, I think he will know. But just because he has good looks and he was kind JUST ONCE doesn't mean I love him. Or can it? I need more proof.

My eyes pop out at the slight pain. His thumbs are applying pressure very close to my area, and it all feels weird but in a painful way. His hands are extremely hot now and the more he presses, the more it hurts. I feel very dizzy now and almost faint.

"Enough!"

I've had enough of this. He looks up, his face painted red, a deep crimson blush all over. I slap him right in the face with a loud smack, kicking him off the table. He tumbles down to the floor, grabbing his face while rolling on the floor.

He has a smile of pure satisfactory lust.

I feel the tingling in my legs go away along with the pain. I feel less dizzy now, but I feel a headache coming in. I frown upon him as his deep crimson color fades away, his smile slightly gone but still there. I can see it in his eyes that he was so close.

"...What the hell was that for...? Damn...that hurt..." I can see my faint handprint on his right cheek.

"I don't want you doing that. Anymore. I am fine, end of story. Just get up!"

"What do you mean, 'me not doing that anymore?'"

"You know what I mean! Like the last few times in school!"

"What?!" He's walking towards me.

"STOP TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ME. STOP IT!" I make it loud and clear for him.

He stops walking, letting go of his slapped cheek. His face shows no emotion, he looks at me with those blue, crystal eyes.

"...What?..."

"Every damn time. You try to take advantage! Please..."

"_Please..." _I feel tears on the brim of my eyes. I can't even stand up, the pain and pleasing isn't enough.

I let my legs fall to the floor, carefully placing my hands in front of me. I let my hair fall over me as I face the floor.

As I bow in front of him I say it one last time, _"Please."_ I see one tear drop to the floor.

His footsteps are coming closer to me. I wait for his response.

"Get up."

His words are gentle. Not harsh, nor distrusting.

"Come on."

I look up at him and see him extending his hand to me. A soft half-smile on his lips, nothing more, nothing less.

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to do it again, I can't promise anything but I will try to keep to myself. I just...want you to be safe and I guess a part of me wants your attention."

I'm too speechless, but I am impressed at how honest he is right now. Could I trust him? Maybe. But I still need more proof.

"Come on, we do have to do some errands. I'd like to take you, show you around, and kind of show you off." His hand is still in front of me.

I take hold of his hand, he pulls me up in one short pull. He fixes my messy hair and with his other hand, wipes the small tears off my face. He grins big and only grins.

"Let's go."

"Wait,"

"What?" He's already heading for his dresser. He pulls out a nice shirt, I see that it's red.

"What did you mean you were gonna show me off?"

"Well, you are pretty and I want to take you out in public so people can see how pretty you are. Especially with me. Make people see how good we look as a couple."

"We are _not_ a couple. I don't even like you." I assert him.

He puts on the shirt.

"Yes you do. You said it last night. In your sleep. You also thanked me. To be exact, you said you 'loved' me."

"..." He sees me in a state of shock and only smiles.

"Come on. Let's go."

I have no words to say. I have no recollection of me even dreaming, how could I have let that slip? While dreaming?! I can't believe it, and even see that he never questioned it or brought it up until now. He's going through his wardrobe, he takes out a pair of pants and he smiles at the choice.

His sleeves are white and the rest of his long-sleeved shirt is red. His pants are a dark blue and fits him perfectly. I keep standing in my place, staring. He looks at himself in the mirror and smiles, ruffling his blond hair.

"I went through your clothes and I hope you don't mind, but I already picked out your clothes. So get dressed!"

"I don't need you dressing me up and showing me around! I can dress myself! S-Stupid..."

I walk to the bedroom, seeing him brushing his hair and just ruffling it to make better. He sees me enter and smiles, sitting on the bed with the clothes he has out for me to wear.

"I just thought that this would look cute on you. And plus...the price tag is still attached." He points to the price tags on the leggings and the shirt.

I look at the tags and remember when I bought it. It was two years ago. I don't know why I bought it, I just remember that Joselyn thought it looked good on me and wanted me to buy it. But, I always think that leggings don't look good on me but I wanted to make my friend happy. I don't even what the outfit is, it's just blue and black with a bit of white.

"Come on...put it on. You've never put it on before..."

"But I don't think leggings good on me. I only wear them on special occasions."

"Well, think of this as a special occasion. And plus, the tag on the leggings say that it makes your legs and figure really good." His eyes are gleaming at me.

I think about it, all while looking at me. For a split second, I stare at him and he happily grins at me. Fuck, that grin of his is just too good.

"...Alright. I'll wear them."

"Yes! Now come on! Let's hurry, we have to get some food before three in the afternoon!" He leaves the room as I'm about to take off my shirt.

"Why before three?" I take off the tag on the shirt and before putting it on, I look around to see if this guy has any deodorant. I see it on his dresser and dab some on my underarms.

"Just because! I have to study! You too! Now hurry!"

"I'm hurrying! Gosh!" I have the outfit on but I need some perfume. I don't have any so I look in his dresser. I use the one that he used and just spray lightly.

I deeply inhale the smell and have to confess, this smells good. I smile thinking that this is how he smells. I go to the bathroom and see the mouthwash. I don't know where my old toothbrush is, so mouthwash will do.

I swish this minty liquid in my mouth and feel disgusted that some of it went in my mouth. I spit it out and rinse my mouth with the water, I can hear him walking around and opening a door. I have to hurry quickly or else he'll yell again.

As I walk back to the bedroom, I see him putting on his coat. He goes to the kitchen and I see him pulling out some money out of a drawer. I don't have time to keep looking, I go into the room and look for the hairbrush he used. I see it on the nightstand, I let the brush untangle my long hair and feel my hair lighter and more softer.

I have my back to the mirror as I brush while standing. My hair stopping below my bottom, and my bangs covering my eyes but arranging them with the brush, they settle nicely below my eyelids. I touch my hair it feels like silk, I brush it one last time before arranging it in place and feel my hair so big and the big waves.

I put down the brush and see the brush is covered in hairs I cringe at the sight and just wonder why I lose so much hair. I leave it and turn around to see myself in the mirror. I scare myself at the sight. Breathtaking in two ways: beautiful and horrifying.

These black leggings making my legs and hips outstanding, and this dark blue shirt with sleeves that stop at my elbows.

But it's my face that shocks me. Lots of dry areas and under-eye circles with a small blemish on the bottom of my cheek. These are small things but I wish I had makeup to covering t up.

I stop staring and just go to the living room where I find Naruto waiting for me with his coat on and another coat on his hand. My sneakers are on the floor next to him.

We both lock eyes and stare at each other, looking at how amazingly beautiful we are to each other.

"See? Worth showing you around. Let's go."

What did you guys think? I'd like a review, see you in the next chapter.


End file.
